The Change
by Kuraki-chan
Summary: There's no escape now. They're too close. Everything's out of control. "This is not a story about forgiveness. When I was a little girl, my understanding of revenge was that two wrongs don't make a right. But when everything you love has been stolen from you, someone has to pay." Everybody has a breaking point. Let's see who breaks first. [Sequel to What You Want; inspired by AG]
1. But I'm Not the Girl You Think You Know

**Kuraki-chan:** I told you I'd do it! Here is the sequel to What You Want which is based off of Evanescence's song "The Change". I really hope you guys are still with me, and to those that are, thank you so very much! I'll try to update at least once or twice a week, depending on how much I write at night with my insomnia. I was determined to get the first chapter written last night, and that's exactly what I did.

I hope you guys like it!

* * *

The Change.

**Inspired by and dedicated to: AGKamon18**

_01; But I'm Not the Girl You Think You Know._

Virah sat in her third period, in Algebra II, trying her hardest to stay awake. Subconsciously, she ended up drawing the Seal of Oricalchos in her notebook. Her raven hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail with her bands and fringe framing her face, which tired and withdrawn. Her once fiery amethyst eyes were a listless purple. She was worn and tired. She was almost like walking death.

This was due to the nightmares she'd been having for the last two weeks. At first it was only on and off. But for the last seven days straight, it's been nonstop nightmares. No matter what she did, they wouldn't go away. If she fell asleep for even two minutes, she'd shoot awake in a panic. It was like a disease clawing at her brain.

She refused to tell anyone. She didn't want them to worry or freak out. They'd blow it out of proportion anyways. She was Elvirah Thorn Ishtar and would deal with it on her own. _Like she always did..._

Virah yawned and felt her phone vibrate. Nobody ever texted her during school, so as soon as her teacher wasn't looking, she quickly took out her phone to check. It could be an emergency; she didn't know.

_**Looking forward to seeing you, little 'cuz.  
**__**-A**_

Virah stared at that text for what felt like an eternity. Her nightmares, _they were going to come true..._

* * *

Marik sat in his science class, staring out the window at the graying sky. He knew something was wrong with his sister, but he couldn't figure out what. He could hear her pacing around her room at night, muttering to Miri. He saw how miserable she looked come morning. She didn't play fight with Bakura, tease them, anything.

_Maybe she's finally going to talk to me,_ he thought with hope when he felt his phone go off.

_**We're in trouble. No where left to hide.  
**__**They're coming. I'm so sorry...  
**__**-Virah**_

His violet eyes stared at that text for a moment. What was she talking about? Is she okay? Who the hell is coming?

No, it was more like, _what happened to Battle City Virah...?_

Bakura stared mindlessly at the board through history. He didn't care about the lesson. He wanted to know why the hell Virah wasn't Virah anymore. She wasn't troublesome, irritating, and loudmouthed anymore. She was cold, distant, and tired.

_I sense something very bad on the horizon,_ he thought. _And that something must involve Virah._

With a roll of his mahogany eyes, Bakura took out his phone and read the forwarded message from Marik.

_**FWD: We're in trouble. No where left to hide.  
**__**They're coming. I'm so sorry...  
**__**-Virah**_

_**Something's really wrong. And I bet it has to do with that Oricalchos card of hers.  
**__**-Marik**_

That _was_ it. For once Marik was onto something. He had a nightmare the other night about that damn card and Virah. This was it. Time to really find out about Virah's foster family.

He would get to the bottom of it, and kill anyone who tried to stand in his way and hurt his Queen of Thieves.


	2. If You Only Knew

The Change.

**Inspired by and dedicated to: AGKamon18**

_02: If You Only Knew._

Ryou, Marik, Bakura, and Virah sat on Domino High's roof during lunch. Nobody said a word for about five minutes until Bakura got sick of it and spoke.

"Tell us what's going on. _Now._"

Virah kept her head down, staring at her knees that were pulled to her chest. Ryou saw her tense at Bakura's words and quickly said, "W-what he means, Virah, is that we're worried about you...Won't you please talk to us? We're your friends." He smiled softly.

She could ignore Bakura and Marik all she wanted, but Ryou was so kind and gentle that it always got to her heart. She couldn't keep making him worry. He was the only one who could make her feel guilt.

"I've been having nightmares," she finally said. "At first it was periodic, but for the last week it's been nonstop."

"Nightmares of what, Virah?" asked Marik.

"Everybody either losing their souls to the Oricalchos or getting killed. It's as though I'm just floating above, watching it happen. Watching the Seal close in on everybody until they just drop. And my personal favourite it my dad coming here, basically dragging my mom, telling me to join him and my uncle, and when I say no, he kills my mom in the most horrifying way not even I could muster, and then comes after me."

_They don't need to know the rest of that, and what happens to me,_ she thought sadly.

"So is that who's coming...?" the blonde boy asked, slightly unnerved by his sister's words.

The ravenette nodded. "Yeah, my dreams always tell me something." She looked up to the sky. "My foster family is coming for me, I can feel it. The only person I could really trust was my mom." _And Alis..._

_"Why aren't you telling them the whole story?"_ Miri asked.

_Because I'm hoping it doesn't happen..._

* * *

While Virah waited outside for Bakura - who got a detention for proving his math teacher wrong very rudely - her phone vibrated in her pocket. She assumed it be Bakura, complaining about how bored he was and how ridiculous the detention was, but was wrong.

_**I guess that boyfriend of yours is trouble, huh?  
**__**Detention I presume?  
**__**-A**_

Immediately, she went on high alert. She quickly scanned the area, only to find nothing abnormal. How could he possibly know...?

_**I always know, Little V. I'm not trying to freak you out.  
**__**Though that is fun!  
**__**-A**_

Virah swallowed hard and checked the time; still another half hour before Bakura would be out. _I can't get involved though..._ she thought, beginning to mentally argue with herself. _But it's not like anyone has to know..._

_**Alis...is that really you?  
**__**-Virah**_

In barely a minute came the reply;

_**Of course it is, V! I'm in town.  
**__**Got ahead of Raph and Valon.  
**__**Your uncle really wants to see you.  
**__**I just miss you.  
**__**-A**_

Virah couldn't help but smile at that. She missed him too. It had been about five years since she last saw Alister. If only he was here on better circumstances...

_**Why are you here, Alis?  
**__**I really don't want my nightmares to come true...  
**__**-Virah**_

_**Oh jeeze, you've been having nightmares again?  
**__**Worse than last time?  
**__**-A**_

_**Much worse, Alis. I watched Rick basically slaughter  
**__**Laura and then come for me. He kicked the shit out of me  
**__**before...before something overcame me and my  
**__**Oricalchos swallowed him whole...  
**__**-Virah**_

_**Hm...let me guess, I'm the only person who knows this  
**__**and will ever know this?  
**__**-A**_

_**That's how I'd like it. I love my friends, and Bakura, and  
**__**Marik, but they just really shouldn't know right now...  
**__**Hopefully ever...  
**__**-Virah**_

_**Don't worry Little V, I've got your back!  
**__**Anytime you need me, you've got my number.  
**__**-A**_

For some reason, she felt better knowing Alister was still there for her. But she quickly put her phone away when she heard Bakura coming out. No need to make him worry about anything unnecessary...


	3. I've Been Screaming on the Inside

**Kuraki-chan:** Did all my followers abandon me? D: Well bugger. May-haps I shall gain new ones c: If it wasn't for the fact that I knew AG was reading this, I probably wouldn't be updating.

Ohkay not true. I'm partially writing this for my own personal enjoyment now because it's getting dramatic. Haha.

If anybody's reading, favourite? Review? Something? Please?

Kuraki-chan will give you cookies she did not make because she ate all the batter c:

Oh! And Alister's nickname 'Alis', was also courtesy of AG. Girl knows how to add to the drama! :D

* * *

The Change.

**Inspired by and dedicated to: AGKamon18**

_03; I've Been Screaming On the Inside._

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Virah shouted from the kitchen.

Bakura smirked and gave a look towards her backside. "I know what I want for desert," he said pervertedly.

Virah growled and threw a knife at him, purposely hitting the coffee table his feet rested on. "ANSWER THE QUESTION I ASKED YOU PERVERT."

Bakura glared back. "Well it's a bit difficult with two friggen vegans in the house!"

Ryou smiled from his spot on a chair as Marik joined the fight. Sure he had taught Virah to cook, but her and Marik still didn't eat meat of any kind. So watching the two vegans fight with Bakura who loved meat, made him happy currently. Things seemed to be back to normal. It was crazy, but he was used to crazy. He sort of liked the crazy.

Then there was a crash, and people outside were screaming. The four rushed to the living room windows and saw duel monsters that had become real all over Domino City. They flew or crawled around, basically tearing everything apart. Virah and Bakura snarled when they saw the Pharaoh and his friends running. What was so important for his highness now?

"Let's go see what's going on," said the ravenette.

Marik and Ryou followed apprehensively as Bakura grabbed his black trench coat, and Virah grabbed her black leather jacket before storming out. Something was very, very wrong and neither brother nor hikari liked it.

The foursome found the Pharaoh and his friends just as the Pharaoh's duel with Grerimo began. Virah knew Grerimo was one of her uncle's followers and also had the Seal. She took a step closer and heard them talking about how he had the Egyptian Cards now.

"But they wouldn't work for him," Marik said when Virah told him what she heard.

"No shit," she replied. "This duel is going to be bad."

They remained in the shadows watching the duel, but that didn't stop Alister from noticing them. He quickly and quietly snuck down from where he, Valon, and Raphael were, to sneak up on the hidden foursome. He grabbed Virah from behind, pulling her a few steps away from everyone. It was then that they were all noticed.

"What the fuck!" Virah struggled. "Let go of me dammit!"

"Let her go," Bakura growled threateningly.

Alister had Virah with his arm around her shoulders and neck, pulled close and tight to him. He didn't want to hurt her, but he wanted it to seem like he would if he had to. With his free hand, he pat the top of her head. "Oh, you must be her little boyfriend. How cute." He snorted.

Bakura did not like the tone in this guy's voice. It was..._mocking._ He wanted nothing more to smash his fist into this freak's face. "I will not tell you again, let her go. Now."

"Awh, Alister, why'd ya have to go latching onto her?" Valon shouted down. "I hear she's pretty useless lately!"

"What did you say you Australian shrimp? !" Virah shouted back at him, ready for a fight.

"Temper, temper!" Valon laughed. "Jeeze Alister, put the kitty back in its crate!"

"COME DOWN HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU LITTLE SHIT."

"Virah, how the hell do you know these guys?" Tristan asked accusingly.

"Come on Virah, tell them," Alister smirked as he stroked her cheek.

Bakura's blood was coming to a boil. Nobody was allowed to touch Virah but him. Who the fuck did this guy think he was? ! He balled his fists and clenched his jaw; this guy was going to leave in a body bag for touching his woman like that.

"We happen to work for her uncle Dartz," said Alister, locking eyes with Bakura. "And her uncle wishes to see his precious little niece again. Come on Virah, you've lost your spark here. I know you're afraid of the Orichalcos, but that's because you don't understand it."

While he spoke, he slipped something into the small tear in her jacket's shoulder. It was only a small tear, just big enough to fit a little Orichalcos stone fragment. Just a small piece would be enough to track her and help her see the truth. Soon enough, they'd be wearing their matching pendants again.

"Alister, have you lost your damn mind? !" Virah continued to thrash again. "Let me go!"

He leaned close to ear and whispered so only she could hear. "The Orichalcos rids the world of evil. You've never lost because you're good! The Orichalcos chose you, Little V. And even when nobody else will, the Orichalcos, your uncle, and I will always choose you and protect you. We need you back, Virah. _I_ need you back. After tonight, you'll see."

Virah stood there, unsure of what to do. Alister's words really hit her. Could she believe him...? No, it was impossible. She had a new life here, she couldn't just throw it all away.

_But he does care,_ she thought. _He's always cared about me..._

With a light kiss on the top of her head, he slowly released her. Yami's duel with Grerimo ended, and before Bakura could throttle Alister, he vanished on his bike with Valon and Raphiel. Bakura pulled her close, muttering about how if he ever saw Alister again he'd break the red-head's hands. Completely ignoring the Pharaoh and his friends, Marik, Bakura, Virah, and Ryou headed home.

Ryou looked at Virah as they walked and knew something was wrong. He could see it in her eyes. Alister had said something to her, and whatever it was, was enough to make Virah over think everything. He began to worry that she'd leave and join them. What would happen then?

_I don't want to think about that,_ he thought. _Oh please don't leave us, Virah..._


	4. The More That I'm All Alone

**Kuraki-chan:** Whoo! It's Double Update Thursday! :D And here comes the drama in this chapter. I had fun writing this one last night.

**Virah:** Yeah, that's because you royally fucked me over. AGAIN.

**Kuraki-chan:** Oh hush. It's all worth it. Now since I haven't in forever, disclaim it, Virah!

**Virah:** Ugh. This crazy bitch doesn't own anything Yu-Gi-Oh related. Just the me, her OC's to come, and the stupidity she puts us through. Review and favourite to make her happy.

* * *

The Change.

**Inspired by and dedicated to: AGKamon18**

_04; The More That I'm All Alone._

Virah lay in her bed that night staring at the ceiling. Her thoughts all clouded her mind. The only distraction was when her phone lit up on her nightstand.

_Oh please don't be—_

_**Think about what I said, Little V.  
**__**I miss seeing you more.  
**__**What happened to that fire you used to have?  
**__**I'm just trying to look out for you like I always have.  
**__**I take it you didn't tell everyone your real story.  
**__**-A**_

"Of course it's him texting me things like that in the middle of the night as if I wasn't already thinking enough," the ravenette muttered as she typed furiously on her keyboard.

_**How could I tell them? As far as they know,  
**__**I have D.I.D., my dad was abusive and bipolar,  
**__**Dartz is my uncle, and the bullies beat me up because  
**__**I couldn't duel. That's how I'd like it to stay.  
**__**I know you're looking for me, and I really appreciate it.  
**__**I just don't know what to do...  
**__**-Virah**_

_**Have you been taking your pills?  
**__**Wow, they're pretty clueless than.  
**__**Why don't you want them to—  
**__**You don't fully trust them, do you!  
**__**-A**_

Virah groaned. He always knew her far too well. He always knew how to pick her brain and understand what she really meant. How bothersome.

_**I haven't taken them since Battle City.  
**__**I forgot to refill them before I came and  
**__**I haven't had the change to without them knowing.  
**__**They just don't need to know is all.  
**__**It would complicate things.  
**__**-Virah**_

_**Virah are you crazy? !  
**__**How have you not had an episode or panic attack? !  
**__**I heard what happened in Battle City.  
**__**I know you're strong, but if you stay off your meds for too long, **__**it could end up like last time.  
**__**I don't want to worry about almost losing you again, Little V...  
**__**-A**_

She groaned again and rubbed her face with her hands. He was always so protective of her; even now when they hadn't talked in years. He knew her better than anyone. He truly cared.

_**I'm fine, Alis. Really.  
**__**I was 11 when that happened.**__**  
**__**It's been six years.  
**__**Granted, I'm not cured – never will be.**__**  
**__**But it's not that bad anymore. Miri helps a lot.  
**__**You're not going to lose me, Alis.  
**__**I promise.  
**__**-Virah**_

_**I did the last summer day I saw you, Little V.  
**__**It's been five years.  
**__**I only agreed to come here because of you.  
**__**-A**_

She replied to him asking what he meant. He only came here because of her? She remembered that last day she saw him; she spent summers with her uncle and 'cousins'. When she was 12 was the last time because they were moving. She remembered banging on the window as they drive away and she cried as Alister tried to chase after the Mercedes. They were all each other had. And they were torn apart.

_**I came to Japan to see you, Virah.  
**__**I missed you, every damn day.  
**__**I worked so hard to get so good at dueling so I could come see you.  
**__**I know it's a long shot, but I want you to come back with us.  
**__**Come back home, where you belong.  
**__**-A**_

"I can't," she whispered as she felt her heart break. "I can't leave here..."

_As much as part of me wants to sometimes..._

Unwanted tears began to streak her pale face, and the small stone in her jacket on the hanger on the back of her door glowed a light green. She felt vulnerable and lonely. She was conflicted, confused, and angry. As her head began to throb, she knew she was very, very wrong.

_**You were right, I was wrong.  
**__**I need the pills.  
**__**Can you please get them for me?  
**__**-Virah**__**  
**_

_**I'll be at your window in 20 with them.  
**__**Hang in there Little V!  
**__**-A**_

Virah sat there with her head in her hands. The room began to spin and darken. She couldn't tell which it was, but she needed the Risperidone; it'd help either. She just hoped twenty minutes would go by fast.

Sure enough, twenty minutes later, Alister had climbed up the fire escape to Virah's room and picked the lock to get in. He found her barely hanging on laying in her bed. She had a high fever, was breathing irregularly, clutching her sheets to stop her hands and arms from shaking, and looked like she had been crying. He knew he had to be quiet so he didn't wake anyone else, but he had to hurry.

He took the bottle of Risperidone from his jacket pocket and took one out. He gently put it in her mouth and poured water as well. She swallowed and pulled her close, feeling her fever slowly going down and her muscles relax.

"If one more bad thing happens to you while you're here, I'm just going to take you away from all this trouble and pain," he murmured. "You'll always be my little angel, Virah. I promised you a life worth living, and I don't break my promises."

After a few more minutes, he realized she had finally fallen asleep and smiled. Alister tucked her in her bed, hid her pills in her nightstand, and after a kiss to her forehead, he vanished back outside to his bike and sent a text to the others.

_**She'll be riding with us soon.  
**__**I can almost guarantee it.  
**__**-A**_


	5. Call You Out

**Kuraki-chan:** So I'd like to take a moment to thank AGKamon18 and Rowan Cousland for favouriting my story here, and AG for commenting twice :D

Now I've gotta ask, cause even I'm on the fence. Who do you guys ship? Bakura/Virah or Alister/Virah? Comment your ships!

Now let's let the drama continue!

* * *

The Change.

**Inspired by and dedicated to: AGKamon18**

_05; Call You Out_

Bakura glared at the TV as the news reported people dropping into mysterious comas worldwide. He knew it had to do with that Orichalcos thing, which meant that stupid red-head Alister.

Alister would die, in Bakura's eyes. Since that night, Virah hasn't been the same. It's been three days and she's been moody, secretive, and had outbursts for no reason. It's been touch and go with her. She's just about always on her phone, which pisses off Bakura more. Who the hell was she talking to and why was it so damn important?

"Where's Virah?" the irritated whitette asked when said girl's brother walked into the living room.

"In the bathroom taking a shower, why?" Marik answered. He too knew something was off about Virah, and knew Bakura would do anything to find out why.

"Does she have her phone?"

"I don't think so—" Marik then realized why he asked. "You cannot snoop through her phone, Bakura!"

Bakura stood and went into his girlfriend's bedroom. "I can and I will."

Sure enough on her nightstand was Virah's phone; a little black flip phone with a rose and vine design and black cat charm hanging off the side. Marik stood in the doorway whisper-yelling at Bakura to put the phone down and stop being stupid. He ignored the blonde and flipped open the phone to see her wallpaper was the four of them at the summer carnival. Before he went into her messages, one came up from her contact called "_Alis_".

"She even has a fucking nickname for the loser," he spat as he opened the text.

_**Try not to stress too much, Little V.  
**__**I got you the highest dose I could.  
**__**You are still taking them, right?  
**__**-A**_

Out of curiosity, Marik too guiltily read the text. "Highest dose of what...?"

Ignoring the blonde, Bakura began scrolling through Virah's messages with '_Alis_'. There were hundreds. He read about how pissed off Virah was getting in Domino City, how she missed dueling and winning, and how she was considering leaving. Out of spite, he kept scrolling. He read about how much '_Alis_' missed her, how she missed him, and then found out he had came over three nights ago.

"Marik, look in her nightstand," Bakura growled. "And we'll find out what she's on."

Hesitantly, Marik opened the mahogany night stand's first drawer and pulled out a small bottle. "Risperidone," he read. "Isn't that for schizophrenia...?"

"Schizophrenia, bipolar disorder, and sometimes – but rarely – anxiety," Bakura glared and kept reading.

_**You don't fully trust them, do you!**_

_**Come back home where you belong.**_

_**I take it you didn't tell everyone your real story.**_

_**You've been having nightmares again?**_

_**I just miss you.**_

_**I guess that boyfriend of yours is trouble.**_

Bakura read through just about every text message, scrolling back and forth. They had been in contact all week. He was _furious_.

_**Sometimes I feel like I can't deal with being here.**_

_**I feel...suffocated.**_

_**It's like he doesn't even care anymore!**_

_**I'm more of a possession to him lately.**_

_**I do love Bakura, but he's really starting to piss me off.**_

_**I miss you too, Alis.**_

_**I'm...almost considering coming home...**_

Bakura longed to crush the small device in his hand. Something deep down in him told him that this wasn't really Virah and that something else was going on, but he was too angry to pay attention. She was siding with them. She was thinking of leaving. _She's been lying since she got there._

"What the fuck are you doing?" Virah snapped, now standing in her doorway.

"What the fuck are _you_ doing? !" Bakura yelled back at her. "I presume this '_Alis_' in your phone is Alister, right?"

Virah's jaw dropped. "You went through my phone? ! The fuck is wrong with you, Bakura!"

"Virah please," Marik tried to intervene, "just talk to us."

"You snooped too? ! I can't believe you guys! Ryou really is the only trustworthy person here!"

"I do hope you're including yourself in that group of liars," Bakura spat.

"And just what the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh just your Risperidone and all your precious texts," he threw the bottle and phone on her bed. "Why do you need Risperidone, huh? It's not for D.I.D. Oh that's right, that's all we need to know. _It'd complicate things,_ right?"

The stone in Virah's jacket on her door began to glow with Virah's rage, thus causing her to get more furious. "I cannot fucking believe you. Get out of my room. _**Now.**_"

"Virah—" Marik started.

"**GET. OUT!"**She screamed, causing some glasses in the kitchen to break. Even for not using her magic daily, her rage triggered it easily.

Marik walked out silently, but as Bakura passed her, he said, "I hope you've made up your mind about leaving now."

Virah slammed her door shut and locked. "Yeah, I did make up my fucking mind, thanks to you."

* * *

_**That asshole went through my phone.  
**__**I'm so out of here.  
**__**Can you meet me somewhere?  
**__**I'm coming home.  
**__**I'm done with this bullshit.  
**__**I'm done with them.  
**__**-Virah**_

Alister Cheshire cat grinned at the text he received. _Way to go, idiot,_ he thought towards Bakura. _You just pushed her right back into my arms!_

"What's got you so smiley?" Valon questioned.

"Call the boss, Little V's going to be riding with us again."

"Seriously?" Raphael asked. Alister nodded. "That guy she was with, he did something stupid, didn't he?"

"Very stupid, but so worth it," he smirked. "I can't wait to see when the old Virah confronts him."

_Considering I'm sure he doesn't know her real deck or how vengeful she is,_ Alister snickered in his thoughts.

* * *

**Kuraki-chan:** And let the real drama begin! :D

Seriously though, let me know who you ship!  
**Bakura/Virah** or _Alister/Virah_!

Chapter Titles;;

1- _The Change_ by Evanescence

2- _If You Only Knew_ by Shinedown

3- _The Change_ by Evanescence

4- _The Change_ by Evanescence

5- _Call You Out_ by Flyleaf


	6. You're Gonna Lose It

**Kuraki-chan:** I'm feeling a Double Update Friday! :D For those who are reading this, spread the word? I want a ship war! Haha. Gah. I'm seriously so torn. I'm the author and I don't even know who to ship Virah with anymore. I love to hear peoples' opinions, so please review them! :D

* * *

The Change.

**Inspired by and dedicated to: AGKamon18**

_06; You're Gonna Lose It_

Ryou came home from shopping to find the house empty. Finding this odd, he went into the room he shared with Bakura to see if he was in there. All he found was a note on his bed from Virah.

_Ryou-kun,_

_I'm so sorry for everything. Before Bakura can slander my name to you, I'm going to tell you the truth. You deserve it._

_I don't have DID. I have schizophrenia, bipolar disorder, a nightmare disorder, anxiety attacks, and nerve damage in my arms and hands that's triggered with panic attacks. Miri really is a 500 year old spirit in my pendant, but the others are hallucinations. They've gained the strength to corrupt my mind and take over if I don't have the strength to push them out. That's why I tell people I have DID. But my hallucinations are much more volatile._

_My nightmare disorder triggers when something bad is going to happen, and with anxiety. So bet on the nightmares I had recently to at least somewhat come true. They almost always do._

_I've been prescribed a very high dose of Risperidone since I was eight because it helps with everything. But when I came to Domino City for Battle City, I didn't take any. I thought I was fine. I then met you and didn't want you to worry about my schizophrenia. You already had enough to deal with._

_I vaguely remember Bakura from my past. I know we were lovers way back then, and the best damn thieves in all of Egypt. His temper certainly hasn't changed at all. Let's hope this time after out fight, I won't die again._

_Yes, we fought. He went through my phone, read my texts with Alister, and went nuts. I'm writing this since he and Marik left because I know you'll be home first, and you deserve the truth. I'm so sorry it had to end like this, Ryou-kun, but I'm going back home to my uncle. __When I was a little girl, my understanding of revenge was that two wrongs don't make a right. But when everything you love has been stolen from you, someone has to pay._

_I really hope everything can be settled, but with Bakura's temper, I have a greater chance of trading my bike in for some kind of little car. And we both know that will never happen! Next time we meet, I might not be myself. But just know that you will always be my closest friend, Ryou-kun. That's why I trust my pendant and Miri with you. Talk to her whenever you need someone kind hearted._

_Tell Marik that I love him and I'm glad I found him. He's a truly great brother._

_Tell Bakura that I have always loved him and will continue even if the sands of Egypt are no more._

_-Virah_

Ryou's chocolate eyes widened in shock. She had left and gone to her uncle. He was almost ready to cry, when he heard the door open. Marik and Bakura had come home.

"How bloody stupid and hot headed can you be? !" Ryou yelled at his darker half to keep from crying. "Why can't you ever just shut your stupid mouth and be rational? !"

The two boys stared at the frazzled whitette in surprise. Who knew he had it in him to yell like that.

"Ryou, what are you talking about?" Marik asked.

He handed Marik the note and clutched the pendant tight in his hand, as tears began to fall. "She left; all because Bakura couldn't calm his bloody stupid temper for five minutes!"

When Marik read to the part about Virah's past death, his heart broke. He knew the story of the Thief King and his Queen; it ended when they fought, she left, and got killed by the Pharaoh's men. The Thief King never knew she was pregnant with their child. Marik knew history repeated itself, and feared that Virah would lose a duel to the Pharaoh and lose herself entirely.

"Bakura, we've got to find her," Marik said.

The still angered whitette snorted. "Fuck it. Let her go. Lying bitch."

Ryou gasped when Marik punched Bakura in the jaw. "You -will not- talk about my sister like that! I don't care how pissed off you are, you still love her! And if she gets hurt, it's going to be all your damn fault! I hope the Gods curse you good, Bakura. You're selfish, and hateful. You pushed her away when she needed you the most. Ryou and I are going to find Virah. Should you come out of your own ego, give us a call. Let's go, Ryou."

"How could you...?" Ryou said before he left. "Virah loved - and still loves - you. I hope you wake up soon, Bakura..."

Bakura stared in shock as Marik and his hikari took off like that. They had the nerve to stand up to him and say such things. Virah was a lying traitor in his eyes, nothing more.

* * *

Virah stared at herself in her old bathroom mirror. She was back in her uncle's California house with the radio playing. She frowned when Katy Perry's song "The One That Got Away" came on. The more she stared at her reflection, she angrier she became. She was starting over, she needed a new look.

"Careful Little V, your face will freeze like that," Alister teased her in her doorway.

She then got an idea.

"Alis, will you cut my hair for me?" She asked. "Just tie it in a ponytail and cut it. I want it all gone. I'll take care of the rest myself."

Alister raised an eyebrow. "Revamping yourself, huh?" She nodded. "Well sure I'll help, but only if you do something for me."

"What is it?"

He smiled and held out the Orichalcos pendant that looked like the one he wore. "Wear your old necklace again?"

Virah smiled and let him clasp it on. She was home. And she was starting over.

Starting with a hair cut.


	7. Poison Kiss

The Change.

**Inspired by and dedicated to: AGKamon18**

_07; Poison Kiss_

Bakura passed the electronics shop as he walked and on came a missing person report on the TVs in the window. Elvirah Ishtar was reported missing. For a very brief moment, he felt sad and guilty. But that was quickly replaced with anger as he pulled his trench coat tighter and kept walking. Domino City was getting cold; it was nearing winter.

"Marik and Virah's birthday is—shut up!" He scolded himself. "I don't need them – any of them. I'm perfectly fine on my own."

"It doesn't sound like it," a girl snickered.

Bakura looked up and for a moment swore it was Virah. Then he saw her green eyes and scar on the side of her face. Virah had violet eyes and a scar on her cheek. She also wouldn't be wearing a jacket with fur on it because of animal rights.

"My name's Sybian," she said with a near perfect smile. "Want to take a walk with me? You look like you could use the company."

"Well I don't," he huffed. "But let's go."

_Just because it'd piss her off,_ he thought.

_Or is it because Sybian looks like her?_ His inner self asked.

_Oh shut up! Nobody asked you!_

* * *

"I think it looks great!" Alister said with a big smile.

Virah's long hair was all gone. It was now cut to her shoulder blades, coming down in a point. It had various layers, and she trimmed her bangs. She grinned happily and Raphael ruffled up her hair, telling her it was a good change.

"It'd look better if she'd take off the dang mask," Valon snickered.

"What'd you say, you stupid little prawn? !" Virah shouted. Alister grabbed her under her arms to keep her from hitting Valon while he laughed.

"What'd ya call me? !" Valon argued.

"Yeah that's right, I'm dissing you on your own home field. You don't have anything on me, PRAWN BOY."

Raphael held Valon back by pushing his forehead while Valon and Virah verbally lashed at each other. Even he couldn't help but chuckle as the two went back and forth with American and Australian insults.

"Oi, blokes!" Virah mocked. "M'self thinks this here prawn is about to cook!"

Valon's cheeks were tinted red with anger. "Oi! Stop callin' me a prawn! You ain't much taller than m'self!"

"I AM STILL TALLER THAN YOU."

"Alright, cool it," Raphael intervened. "Virah hasn't been here very long. She's got to get settled in. Let's go, prawn."

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Valon yelled as Raphael dragged him out.

Virah crossed her arms over her chest when Alister let her go. "First rule of Virah: don't piss me off. I will hit below the belt."

"Awh, who's so cute when they're pissed off?"

"Don't call me cute!" she punched his arm.

* * *

Sybian and Bakura walked through the streets of Domino while Bakura basically ranted about everything. Sybian had heard Virah's name from somewhere, but she couldn't remember where.

_So this is – well, _was_ – her boyfriend,_ Sybian thought. _Her loss, my gain, _she chuckled in her thoughts.

"She's not a damn missing person," Bakura spat. "She left of her own free will to join her idiot uncle who's trying to take over the damn world."

"You sound like you're under a lot of stress," Sybian purred. "I think I know something that could help you," she smirked.

* * *

"You still have this?"

Virah turned from her closet to Alister, who was helping her unpack. He had pulled out a small, stuffed, black cat. It had a purple ribbon around its neck with her initials on it.

"Of course I do, you gave it to me on my ninth birthday," she smiled.

"Hey, Virah? How come you basically vanished after that day Rick took you away?" Alister asked sadly.

"He told me I'd see you again when I was meant to I think," her smile faded. "Why?"

Alister nodded slowly, still holding the small cat. "That's the same thing Dartz told me." He looked at her with unreadable eyes. "Are you really going to stay with us this time, Virah? You're not going to go running back to Bakura?"

Virah rolled her eyes and sat on her bad. "My old life of lies that even I tried to believe is in Domino City. Bakura and I have history together, but right now...no, Alis, I'm not going anywhere. This is my life once again."

"So...you're really done with that guy?"

* * *

Bakura gave Sybian a questioning look. Was she trying to come onto him?

"You shouldn't worry so much about Virah," she continued to purr. "She's obviously moved on. You should too."

How could he ever move on?

No, he was done. Virah was done. He actually trusted a person and she turned out to be a liar.

Bakura scoffed. "No, I'm done with her and her lies."

Sybian smirked. "So, no more precious Virah?"

* * *

Virah gave Alister a look and stood slowly. "Alis, why are you asking all these questions?"

"Please, V? Answer me?" He asked with pleading eyes.

She thought about what he had asked. Was she really done with Bakura? He was probably off shacking up with some skank right now, something told her. He never really cared. She was a possession to him. Bakura was done.

"Yeah, I'm really done with Bakura," she answered at last. "Why?"

* * *

Bakura almost laughed. "_Precious_ Virah, yeah. That's funny. No, she's done. Her lies are done. Why do you ask, girl?"

Sybian took a step closer to him. "Not that I particularly would anyways, but so I don't feel guilty about this."

The ravenette had stood on her toes and kissed him. Nonetheless, Bakura was shocked. Though he did enjoy the touch of this woman. Ra knows Virah hadn't done anything lately. Who knows what she was up to with that freak she ran off with anyways.

"_Let's take this to my place,_" she purred in his ear, making him smirk.

* * *

Alister put the cat down and walked over to Virah. He stood a good six inches taller than her, causing her to arch her neck back to look up at him. He had kissed her once before when they were ten, but they were ten – it was innocence more than romance. Though he never lived to forget it. He wanted Virah to be not only his first kiss, but his last.

"So I don't have to feel guilty about this," he barely said.

Before Virah could ask what he meant, he had already put one hand on her cheek and gently kissed her. Her eyes went wide in surprise, and she couldn't help but notice the butterflies in her stomach.

_He really did mean it when he said he'd wait as long as he had to for me,_ she thought as her eyes slowly closed. _Has he really loved me this whole time...?_


	8. Falling Inside the Black

**Kuraki-chan:** Oh AG, your reviews always make my day! xD

So I've planned out what I'm gonna do from chapter nine until about the final duel with the Pharaoh and Dartz. And let me tell you guys, get ready for the feels. Feels, and scary Virah. Oh, and if you watched my quick promo on youtube, you'll know the other twist I'm throwing in because, well, I'm the author and I can ;D

* * *

The Change.

**Inspired by and dedicated to: AGKamon18**

_08; Falling Inside the Black_

When Virah awoke the next morning, she found herself unable to move. As her eyes adjusted, she smiled when she saw Alister holding her close. It was just like when they were kids. Only now Virah wasn't wearing black cat pajamas and Alister wasn't wearing Dyna Dude pajamas. She was wearing black sleep pants and a purple tank top, and he was wearing black sweatpants.

_No wonder he doesn't wear full length shirts anymore,_ she laughed a little in her head. Virah had to admit, he had matured quite nicely over the last five years.

"Someone seems awfully comfy," Alister teased her, still half asleep.

Virah smiled; it was just like the old days. He and Virah would stay up late talking and teasing, fall asleep curled up to each other, and wake up with Alister holding her tight as though if he didn't, he'd wake up and she wouldn't be there.

"Yeah, I am," she curled closer. "Because I'm back home."

Alister played with her now choppy hair, a smile plastered on his tired face. "Yes you are, Little V. You're home."

* * *

Bakura awoke in an unfamiliar room. He scowled when he realized it was a girl's room. The walls were an emerald shade, hardly showing from behind the various pictures of boy bands, concerts, and photos of loved ones. He was lying in a queen bed with white blankets, and a girl lying naked next to him. Bakura then remembered last night.

He had gotten drunk and slept with Sybian.

On the white wood nightstand beside him, he found his phone. He had a missed call and a voicemail, both from Marik.

_"So I found the Pharaoh and his friends. They're headed to California because of something Pegasus sent them. I guess it has to do with Dartz and his group called Doma. They suspect that's where Virah is. Ryou and I are getting on a flight to California now. Even if you don't give a damn, I figure I'd still tell you for when you woke up in that whore's bed. Yeah, I know. I saw you dashing off with her last night. I was going to find you to tell you this then, but I figured I'd let you fuck up your own life. I hope you realize what you're doing is selfish and stupid soon. If not, then I hope Virah gets to you first. Not that you apparently have a soul for the Orichalcos to take anyways."_

He didn't know why he listened to that whole voicemail. Or why he listened to it again. So what if Marik saw him go with Sybian? He had fun. Something he hasn't had in a long time. He got wasted, and laid. Probably what Virah was off doing with her precious _Alis_.

"She doesn't do well in heat though," he whispered to himself. "She wouldn't last in California."

He then cursed at himself. He didn't know a damn thing about Virah. For all he knew, she loved the hot weather.

_Even though her birthday is in December._

Bakura rolled his eyes and glanced at the girl next to him. She was attractive, and really good in bed. Why not keep her around for a while? What's the phrase they use lately? A "booty call"?

Bakura smirked. He had a new toy to play with.

* * *

"So, when do I get to see my uncle?" Virah smiled. She had just finished getting ready and gone downstairs, sitting on the arm of the couch next to Alister. She just couldn't stop smiling.

"I would find right now appropriate," came the voice of Dartz in the doorway. Virah nearly jumped off the couch and ran to hug him, saying how much she missed him. Dartz gave the red-haired boy a look asking, _'You placed the stone?'_ to which he nodded. "I have missed you too, my dear niece," he pat her head. "Have you ever heard of a young miss named Sybian?"

Virah stepped back and thought for a second. "I think so...yeah! She's known as the home-wrecker of Domino High, so I've heard. I guess if a good looking guy is in a relationship, or having troubles with a relationship, she'll swoop in and sleep with him and break them up. Then throw the guy to the curb. Why?"

Dartz smiled sickeningly. "Well you see Virah, I happen to have gained word that not only is she the reincarnate of Siobhan of the Dark from ancient Egypt, but she's also spent a night with the boy you once cared for."

Her amethyst eyes went wide. "B-Bakura...slept with her...?"

"I'm afraid so, my child."

Alister got to her quickly before she fell and held her up. "So he actually slept with this chick not even a day after tossing Virah to the side? !" Dartz nodded. Alister was furious. He would make Bakura pay for hurting his Virah yet again. He would get the jerk's soul as prize for Virah.

Virah's mind was reeling. Was he cheating on her before? If so, how long has it been going on? Was it always Sybian? Why did he sleep with her? Did he really not care? Was she never good enough for him?

_This is not a story of forgiveness._

_Someone has to pay._

Virah regained the strength to stand, her eyes now cold and hateful. "I want them both to pay."

Alister put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Don't worry, Little V, I promise you I'll get that bastard's soul just for you."

She nodded, and then looked at Dartz. "I want Sybian's. She's caused me too much grief for far too long."

The man smiled again. "Are you saying you wish to be fully instated into the Orichalcos now?"

"If that's what it'll take, than yes. Someone has to pay."

_With power like hers under the Orichalcos, the Pharaoh doesn't stand a chance!_ Dartz thought.

"As you wish my dear niece. Alister, you may want to stand back a bit."

Alister took a few steps back as Virah dropped to one knee. She knew what she had to do – she saw it happen before. And this time, it was her getting that kind of power. The power to take down Sybian and Bakura.

"As my fair niece so desires, by the power in my own blood, I beseech the true power of the Orichalcos into you, Elvirah!" He tapped her forehead and the Seal glowed a bright green, and triggered her necklace to do the same.

It was almost too much for Virah. She could feel all this power and energy _exploding_ through her veins. It hurt her, and yet it felt so nice. She let out a cry as the Orichalcos consumed her. Then her body relaxed, and her eyes opened. Amethyst eyes that were once full of fire and light were now filled with vengeance and rage. She had a mission: destroy Sybian. And that's only because Alister vowed to bring her Bakura's soul, or she'd take him down too.

"Do you still have my old deck?" she asked as she stood.

Dartz nodded and handed it to her. "You cannot lose with this, my dear child."

Alister smiled and put an arm around Virah's shoulders. "Welcome back, Little V! Let's go show those morons the true power of the Orichacos!"

Virah smirked and nodded as she put her deck into duel disk. She was surprised that nobody ever commented on her duel disk, aside from that one time Bakura did when she first arrived. But now it was time for sweet, sweet _revenge._


	9. Gorgeous Nightmare

The Change.

**Inspired by and dedicated to: AGKamon18**

_09; Gorgeous Nightmare_

Day in and day out for the next week, Virah and Alister traveled up and down the west coast. They dueled any person who even thought knew how to duel. Young, old, novice, pro; they didn't care. They took souls and had fun. Alister was glad to have Virah on his side, because he knew he wouldn't last more than five minutes against her. Her record currently stands at two minutes quickest, and four minutes longest.

Virah imagined that every man she dueled was Bakura, and every woman was Sybian. She was _ruthless._ Even more than her old days in Egypt. She was like a fire running down and burning everything that she passed. She alone collected at least sixty souls.

Usually they would switch off every other duel with each person they came across. The few tag teams they did ended in about three minutes. They were unstoppable.

Alister never felt so empowered before. It was as though Virah was his lucky charm. He wanted to impress her. His life points never got lower than 2500, and after one duel where he didn't lose any, Virah just spontaneously kissed him. He suddenly loved the state of Washington when it happened twice more. He felt on top of the world.

Eventually, the two headed back to the California home. When they walked in laughing, Valon naturally had to start with Virah.

"Oi, what's got you so smiley?" He said to the ravenette. "Been out kicking puppies?"

She smirked and got in his face. "Nope, _prawns._"

Alister flicked the Australian boy's forehead before he could take a swing at Virah for calling him a prawn again. "We've been collecting souls for the boss."

"Oh yeah? And how many the Princess of the Dead get? Ten at best?" He snickered.

Virah reached into her pocket and flung at least seventy Orichalcos cards with captured souls at his feet. "Multiply your sarcasm by seven and add another four. Can a prawn like you handle that math? Oh, and I'll have you know it's Queen of the Damned."

Before Valon argued back, Alister said, "I only got 67 myself. She's amazing when she's furious."

"Yeah, well, while you two were off tormentin' people, Raphael and I had a run in with some ole' friends of Virah's."

Virah snorted. "What friends? The losers I used to associate myself with?"

"Yeah, hun; they're here too. And they ain't too happy."

The ravenette arched an eyebrow upon seeing Mai Valentine. "Mai? What are you doing here?"

The busty blonde crossed her arms over her chest. "Basically the same as you, hun. I got ditched and I'm gonna show them what they threw away."

"That Joey Wheeler fellow is quite the nuisance," commented Valon.

_Oh great, if Wheeler's here,_ Virah thought bitterly, _that means Yugi and the other two idiots are too. I wonder if my brother—_

_**Your only family is here, Elvirah,**_ she heard a dark voice say in her head. _**Do not worry about them, or your hallucinations. They have been taken care of. Just focus on your goal.**_

* * *

As Ryou and Marik passed a newspaper stand, Ryou briefly saw something about over 130 people on the west coast dropping into a coma. His heart ached, knowing it was Virah.

_"I know what you are feeling, Ryou-kun,"_ said Miri. _"To see Virah like this breaks my heart..."_

_Do you think we can save her...?_ He asked as he caught up to Marik.

_"For the sake of those who currently breathe, and Virah's own heart and soul, I do hope so."_

"Bakura still won't answer," Marik growled. "He's probably doing Ra knows what with that whore."

An idea then came to Ryou. "Why not try calling Virah's phone...?"

* * *

As Mai and Valon caught up Alister and Virah on everything, Virah's phone rang. She had forgotten she even had her phone. Taking it out of her jacket pocket, she saw Marik's picture flashing on her screen.

"My brother is calling me," she said in a confused tone. She didn't know how to feel.

"Answer it," suggested Alister.

She nodded and flipped open the phone. Her phone was loud enough for everyone to hear the conversation.

"Hello, Marik," she greeted, half sarcastically.

"Virah!" Marik exclaimed on the other end. He was shocked she picked up. "Virah I'm so sorry for everything that happened. Bakura's gone off the deep end and—"

"Oh I already know all about Bakura."

"Y-you do...?"

"I know he fucked that cheap whore, yeah." Marik flinched at the harshness and vulgarity she used. "Which is why I've vowed to slaughter Sybian in a duel and Alister will do the same to Bakura. This is not a story about forgiveness, Marik. Someone has to pay."

"But Virah, this isn't the way! Sybian is the Romanian duel monsters champion! Just...where are you so we can talk and go home?" **(A/N: AG, your question about Sybian's dueling has been answered! Haha.)**

"You're mistaken, Marik. I am home. Most of my time growing up was spent with my uncle, Alister, Raphael, and Valon. This is my home. And with the power of the Orichalcos, we're going to make the world a better place. I don't care if Sybian is the Romanian champion. I just took down 74 worthless idiots in days. That's not counting the five Alister and I tag-teamed. When I dueled in Battle City, I wasn't even using my real deck or true strength and I still took down your Rare Hunters easily. My quickest duel stands at two minutes. I will destroy Sybian and anyone who dares to stand in my way."

Marik's jaw dropped on his end of the line. "Virah that's it, now you're talking absolutely crazy and nonsense. This whole Orichalcos thing has gotten to your head. I'm taking you home."

Alister held his hand out for the phone and Virah shrugged and handed it to him. "Listen here nimrod, Virah is home. She's back where she belongs and doesn't want to leave. Bakura hurt her one too many times. It's about time somebody put him in his place. And that's going to be me. If you try to take Virah from me, I won't hesitate to do the same thing to you. Aside from Valon, everybody in Doma wants the best for Virah. And that's exactly what she's gotten here with us. None of you stand a chance against us. Virah will stay here where she is happy. End of story." He hung up the phone and put it on the coffee table.

"You should make sure they can't trace the phone," Mai suggested.

"I got a better idea," Valon grinned.

Virah shrugged. "Do what you want with it. I have no need for it anymore."

Valon took the phone and stood. "Bet it'd certainly piss off some people to see Virah's phone but no Virah!"

* * *

Marik just stared off into nothing with his jaw slightly dropped. "There is no way that was Virah talking...she's been totally brainwashed by the Orichalcos..."

"So...she's really gone...?" said Ryou, scared and sad.

The sandy blonde balled his fists in frustration. "No. She didn't give up on us, right? So we can't give up on saving her. Bakura may have, but I refuse to."

* * *

"I can't believe he had the nerve to call and talk to me like I'm a child!" Virah fumed as she and Alister headed upstairs. "First he snoops through my stuff with Bakura, and now this?"

He caught up to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Forget him, Little V. You're here with us now. You're here with me."

"I know, but—"

"Shh," he gently rubbed her shoulders. "No. No worries, no cares, none of that. Soon you will get to royally destroy Sybian, and I'll do the same to Bakura. And once the Pharaoh is trashed by the boss, it's all uphill from there. You're not in Domino City anymore, Virah. Just let it go."

"I can't help it, Alis. In the last few weeks I've lost everything I thought made me happy. I don't know what to do anymore..."

"First of all, you need to relax and breathe. And I know you, Little V. You need something to distract you so your mind will focus on that instead of the 112 problems you think you have to face, that don't even really exist."

She chuckled at that. "We're not exactly ten anymore, Alis. Letting me do your make up, or giving me piggy back rides while we pretend to be Dyna Dude and Alice the Wandering Doll doesn't exactly work anymore."

Alister smiled at those memories. "That's very true, but I do know other ways to distract you."

"Oh? Like what?" she had to force her breaths and voice to be remotely steady.

Alister put his hands over her heart, feeling it beating rapidly. "You still think the same way I do, Virah. It's your call."

Virah closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. She never felt like this with Bakura. With him it was all about passion, and being spontaneous and sexy. But right now she knew it was more than that. Compared to her past with Bakura, she thought this was what romance must feel like. Like what you see in those stupid movies or books. She didn't feel seduced like she did with her now ex-boyfriend, she felt..._loved._

She turned and faced Alister, looking up slightly at him with indecisive yet so certain eyes. "Take your chance before I change my mind," she teased him.

Alister's eyes went wide. She said yes. She actually just said yes. He did not see that coming at all. _Don't screw this up,_ he scolded himself. He also knew not to ask questions, but that's when she changes her mind. So instead, he gently lifted her chin up with his index finger and leaned down to kiss her. He didn't care about her past with Bakura, because this was now. And now, she was with him.

Valon was watching secretly in the stairway, knowing something was going to happen. He had Virah's phone in hand with her camera up and ready. He grinned evilly as things started getting heated quickly, and once her hands were in his hair, and he backed her against a wall with his hands on her hips, he clicked a picture.

Time to really stir up some trouble with some good old blackmail.


	10. Animal I Have Become

**Kuraki-chan:** WARNING! This chapter will get you right in the feels. I started to tear up writing it. Haha. I guess to sum up what I'm writing in one quote from Ayria's song "Blue Alice" it'd have to be: _"Oh this is one fucked up fairy tale."_

And that's just what it is, I assure you.

And it's all downhill from here! :D

Songs I recommend listening to while you read this: "Whiskey Lullaby" by Brad Paisley ft. Allison Krauss, "Two Black Cadillacs" by Carrie Underwood, and "Lily's Theme", and "Severus and Lily" from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2.

* * *

The Change.

**Inspired by and dedicated to: AGKamon18**

_10; Animal I Have Become_

"You two are awfully close," Mai commented with a smirk as she and Virah walked through San Diego.

"What are you talking about?" Virah questioned.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Don't play stupid, hun. I saw you two walk out of your room this morning, and you've been beaming ever since," she winked. "Come on now, I want details!"

"Mai!" Virah groaned. Being the only two girls in Doma, the two hit it off quickly. As though they'd been friends for years. "I am not going to give you details of my sex life."

"Well you did just admit there was one," she sang and winked again.

Virah flushed a bright red and sweatdropped. "You're sick, Mai."

She shrugged. "Guess it's from hanging around these weirdos lately."

"I could not agree with you more."

"But still," she grinned, "what's going on between you and Red, huh? I do love some good romance gossip."

The ravenette crossed her arms over her chest and dramatically looked away, cheeks still flaming. "I-I mean it's n-nothing official...but, w-well he's been m-my childhood f-friend and uhm—"

Mai started laughing, much to Virah's dismay. "Oh hun, you're so cute. You like him, you kissed him, you jumped on him," Virah sweatdropped again, "you totally want him. He's not my favourite person in the entire world, but he does good for you. More than I ever saw Bakura do."

Virah's aura turned dark and hateful. "Heh, you're damn right there, Mai. You ever hear of a girl named Sybian?"

"The busty little tramp, right?"

The ravenette chuckled at that. "Yup. Guess who's fucking her now?"

"You're shitting me, right?"

"I shit you not, Mai. Not a fucking day after I'm gone and he's already screwing some cheap whore."

"I know how you feel," Mai's eyes went dark and sad. "To feel forgotten so quickly and easily..."

Virah messed up her hair in frustration. "Seriously, I'm so done with all those fucking losers. Wheeler's an idiot and a half, Bakura's a douchebag; who needs them? !"

Mai smirked and nodded. "Especially when some of us have a different, better boy in their bed," she sang.

"**MAI!**"

* * *

"Go find Yugi and the others," Marik told Ryou when they saw Mai and Virah. "If I have to duel her, I don't want you to see it. I want your memory of my sister to still be good."

"But Marik—" Ryou tried to argue. He didn't want Marik to be alone, knowing how horrid Virah had become.

Marik put a hand on his shoulder. "Find Yugi, or anybody. This duel isn't going to end well. The more I think about it, the more I realize what a temper my sister has. I'm going to have to duel her, I already know it. Which means one of us is going to lose for good. Chances are, it's going to be me. I want your memories of both Virah and I to stay pure no matter what. So please, Ryou, don't watch this duel."

Ryou hesitantly nodded. "Please be careful, Marik..."

"I'll try. And, uhm, Ryou? How do you say 'sister' in Japanese?"

The terrified whitette bit the inside of his lip to keep from crying. "Onee-chan..."

Marik nodded and smiled. "Go on Ryou, I'll do the best that I can."

* * *

"Oh boy, here comes trouble..." said Mai.

Virah glanced up and saw Marik about 30 feet from them. She cursed in her head and the adrenaline began to flow. She was ready for a fight.

"Mai, can you do me a favor?" Virah asked. "Go back home and get Alister. Tell him I'm about to stir up some personal trouble. By time he gets here, I should be done."

Mai nodded. "Good luck, hun. And by that I mean good luck on beating your record time." She began to walk back.

"What do you want?" She asked Marik.

"You know what I want, sister," Marik replied with pleading eyes. "Come home to Domino City. _Please._"

"What part of 'this is my home' don't you seem to understand?"

"Virah, I don't care about here, or Bakura, or your fight, or any of that. I care about _you!_ You're my twin sister, Virah! Please come back with me. We don't have to go to Japan if you don't want to! We can sail around the world on my boat! I know how much you always wanted to see Europe. We can tour Europe if you want! We can go anywhere that you want! But please, sister," he begged, "just come with me. This Orichalcos thing is not good."

"I'm not leaving, Marik. Get over it."

"Virah, please! I miss you, Ryou misses you, Miri misses you; this isn't you!"

"You don't know a damn thing about who I am. You know the life I thought I wanted. I only got into duel monsters because I was fucking forced to. If it wasn't for Alister always saving me every time I got beat up, I don't know where the fuck I would be!"

Marik was taken back. "Every time...you got...beat up...?"

"Whether it was by school bullies or Rick, Alis was always there to protect me. During my duel with your darker half in Battle City, Alis would have risked everything and ran up to protect me! Did Bakura? No! I don't hold you responsible for what happened, but nobody tried to save me. Nobody tried to save Mai either. Not after anyways. None of you could understand how lonely and forgotten and unprotected we felt. But here, with my uncle and Alis and the others, we feel safe, and happy, and loved. We've all got each other's backs. We're a family."

Marik swallowed the lump in his throat and felt his eyes brim with tears. "Virah...I am your family! We're flesh and blood! Just look in my eyes!"

He had used the same trick Virah did to bring him back during Battle City. The only problem was that it didn't work. Virah looked right into his eyes and felt absolutely nothing. Marik felt his heart break.

"If you're going to be stupid enough to not give up, then I'm going to make you," she activated her duel disk.

_I'm so sorry everyone, _Marik thought as he did the same. _This is it for me..._

On her first turn, Virah activated the Seal of Orichalcos, played her favourite card – Alice the Wandering Doll, and set two face down cards – a Draining Shield and Negate Attack. Marik silently prayed to the Gods that after he lost here, Virah would be okay when this was all over.

* * *

Ryou was busy looking for someone – any one of his friends – when he saw the Seal of Orichalcos come down from the sky. He began to debate if he should keep looking, or go back to help Marik.

"I'm sorry, Marik, but you need me more right now," he said as he rushed back to his friend.

* * *

In a matter of three minutes, Marik was down to his last 500 life points. He was physically and mentally drained from his own sister mercilessly tearing him down. She had attacked him again and again with Blue Rose Dragon, then her Allure Queens, and she finally summoned her Fallen Angel of Roses. She used her Draining Shields and Negate Attacks to prevent him from touching her, and even a Meteor of Destruction. The same card he had Joey use on Yugi during Battle City.

"I'm going to give you a choice, Marik," she grinned wickedly, eyes blazing red and the Seal glowing bright on her forehead. She was acting similar to Minatsuki from Deadman Wonderland. "Would you like to be finished off by a magic card or by my Fallen Angel here?"

Her deck was filled mostly with dark monsters. There was a couple earth and fire, but it was 98% dark. It was almost sickening. Marik could barely even stand. He figured this was what it was like for everyone against his yami. He figured this was his punishment.

"Do what you want," he coughed. "Just know that no matter what, I will always love you, my precious little onee-chan," he smiled.

Virah's insanity died down a bit. Her face was as blank as her voice when she told her Fallen Angel of Roses to finish off Marik.

The blast flung Marik back against the barrier of the Seal, and he gave one final smile to Virah before it closed around him. As he landed on the ground, Alister pulled up on his bike. He took off his helmet and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I...I feel absolutely nothing about the way this duel turned out."

Alister chuckled. "And that's why your mind is running at 100 thoughts a second. Come on, let's get something to eat; my treat!"

"They say the way to a man's heart it through his stomach," Virah smiled.

"But that's because they've never met you!" Alister teased, giving Virah her helmet.

* * *

Ryou ran up to Marik's unconscious form and immediately dropped to his knees crying. He felt so alone all over again. First Virah, then Bakura, and now Marik. What could possibly go wrong now?

"I'm so bloody sorry, Marik!" he sobbed. "I should have dueled Virah – you have so much more to live for. I wish I had helped but I ran and I'm so sorry...I promise I'll bring Virah back...I promise..."

_"Ryou-kun...back away very slowly..."_ said Miri.

Ryou opened his eyes and through his tears he saw Marik's hair get spikier. _Just like in Battle City._

"No..." he fell backwards. "It can't be..."

The blonde began to laugh wickedly before standing. Yami Marik was definitely back. And unfortunately, he had the Millennium Rod in his belt loop. "You might want to run, kiddo. I do love it when they run."


	11. I Miss the Misery

**Kuraki-chan:** Ohkay, so the next two chapters might end up being a little short, but that's because I had to cut them the way I did because I quite liked the endings and I was losing my inspiration at 11:30 at night. There's just certain points I want to get to, and I'm coming up on those points. The end of this chapter is just..gah, I can't even. I know I started this series off as Bakura/Virah..but I'm slowly leaning to Alister/Virah.

THEY'RE JUST SO FRIGGEN CUTE TOGETHER. I CAN'T EVEN.

I really need a ship name for them and Bakura/Virah. Any ideas guys?(:

* * *

The Change.

**Inspired by and dedicated to: AGKamon18**

_11; I Miss the Misery_

Bakura awoke in his bed this time, but with Sybian passed out next to him. Lately that's all his nights consisted of was drinking and sleeping with Sybian. His life was perfectly content. He groaned when his phone on his nightstand began to ring. It was Marik. _Again._

"For the last time, Marik, I don't give a—" He stopped cold when he heard the laughter on the other end. That was not Marik. "How the fuck are you alive you damn lunatic? !" He yelled into the phone.

Yami Marik laughed again. "I'm quite offended, Bakura; is that any way to greet an old friend?"

Bakura scowled. "I have no friends."

"Oh yes, that's right! They all left you! I happen to be back because your once precious Virah mercilessly sucked up her own brother's soul just because he was ticking her off. I was never really gone, Bakura. I was merely waiting in the shadows. And now Virah's let me out by taking my lighter half's soul. She's pretty hot when she's absolutely mental, you know." He snickered.

"Shut up!" Bakura yelled, slightly awakening Sybian. "What the fuck do you even want?"

"Well you see, Bakura, I was strolling through San Francisco not too long ago when I came across this cute young girl. Oh you should see her, Bakura. Just ask your little sex bunny about her. The girl says she knows her."

He knew about Sybian? That meant that Virah must know too...

"Who are you talking to, babe?" Sybian asked, draping herself across Bakura.

"Someone I hate," he growled back.

"Oh is that the little vixen now?" Yami Marik laughed. "I think Aurora here misses her.

Sybian's eyes went wide. "He's got my little cousin? ! Who is he? ! She's only fourteen!"

"Let the damn girl go, Marik."

"I think Aurora wants to say hello, don't you Princess?"

"Sybian help me!" cried a young girl's voice. "He keeps making me see things – really scary things – and keeps talking about this place called the Shadow Realm! Help me! Please!"

"He won't send you to the Shadow Realm sweetie, I promise!" Sybian replied.

"Would you rather her be in the Shadow Realm or another soul to the Orichalcos?" Yami Marik laughed. "I shouldn't be surprised you know about the Shadow Realm. I heard they're big in Romania."

"How does he know I'm from Romania...?" she whispered.

"He probably got it from Aurora," Bakura replied. Yami Marik had hung up on him. "Get a bag packed – we're going to California."

* * *

"Where is everyone?" Virah asked as she and Alister walked inside.

"Guess they must be out," Alister shrugged and took her hand. "You know," he smirked, "Mai told me you two had an interesting conversation before running into Marik."

The ravenette flushed a shade of pink. "W-what exactly did she tell you...?"

"Ohh not too much. Just how you two were bashing your exes, and then she was basically screaming at me to make things 'official' since it's apparently not," he winked at Virah.

Virah punched his arm. "You're more sarcastic than me sometimes, you know that?"

He twirled her around and pulled her close. "Oh I know that quite well, Little V."

"You're so irritating," she laughed.

"If I'm so irritating, why do you smile and laugh so much? And why are your cheeks getting redder the closer I get to you?" He asked as their noses touched.

"Must be the insanity..." her voice came out in a whisper.

"Then call me crazy for wanting you to be my girlfriend."

Virah paused, unsure of what to do. She felt like being with Alister was _real._ She felt the butterflies, her heart seemed to skip a beat every now and then, and she just couldn't stop thinking about him. Bakura had apparently long since moved on, it was about time she did. She cut her ties to everyone in Domino City. It was time to really start over.

She smiled. "Then call me crazy for being your girlfriend."

Alister stepped back a little, eyes wide with a huge grin. "Did you seriously just—"

"Yes I did now shut up and kiss me you big idiot," Virah laughed.

Happier than he's possibly ever been, Alister put both hands on the sides of her face and kissed her. Neither of them happened to notice Valon hiding in a hallway taking more pictures.

"Now that it's official," he snickered, "let's just see how 'over her' Bakura is, and how much the Pharaoh thinks she's a traitor!"

Valon had four pictures to send. The first was in the hallway before Alister and Virah took to her bedroom, the second when he had his arms around her as they looked at Marik's unconscious form, the third when they were nose to nose, and the fourth for this kiss. The four captions read:

_**"I guess the sexual tension got to be a bit too much for these blokes!"**_

_**"Poor bloke just got mauled by his sister and she's flirting."**_

_**"Alister: Then call me crazy for wanting you to be my girlfriend."**_

_**"Virah: Then call me crazy for being your girlfriend.  
**__**And it's official, mates! Alis + Virah = puke city!  
**__**Screw all ya losers, Valon."**_

"Don't call me a prawn and think I won't retaliate, girl," he smirked as he hit send.

* * *

**Kuraki-chan:** Chapter titles;;

6: _Monster_ by Paramore

7: _Poison Kiss_ by The Last Goodnight

8: _Falling Inside the Black_ by Skillet

9: _Gorgeous Nightmare_ by Escape the Fate

10: _Animal I Have Become_ by Three Days Grace

11: _I Miss the Misery_ by Halestorm


	12. Take My Hand

The Change.

**Inspired by and dedicated to: AGKamon18**

_12; Take My Hand_

In the air port in California, Bakura felt his phone go off. He figured it be Yami Marik taunting him again, and was weary when he saw Virah's name pop up.

_**"Ello, mates! No this ain't your darling Virah.  
**__**She's a bit busy right now, and I'm going to show with what in four pictures!"**_

Bakura glared at the text and out of curiosity, he flipped to the first picture. He dropped his bag and jaw in anger. Out of spite, he looked at the next three and wanted nothing more than to punch someone. Or stab them. Stabbing sounded great right about now.

"What are you—ohh shit!" Sybian laughed, looked at the pictures also. "Is that—"

"Yes, that's here. Come with me. Now." Bakura growled, heading towards the bathrooms.

* * *

Ryou had called Yugi – only to find out that it's only the Pharaoh now which hurt him more – and found out where to meet them. As he walked, he almost swore he saw—

"Bakura!"

The slightly still irritated whitette turned around to see his hikari. Sybian had gone to her aunt's house. "What do you want?" He asked coldly.

"I see you still don't give a damn," Ryou spat in a hurt voice back. "So why are you even here?"

"Yami Marik has Sybian's cousin."

Ryou's lips parted slightly. "Do you even care that it was Virah who took Marik's soul? Honestly, Sybian's cousin is safer with Yami Marik than Virah!"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "I doubt that. Virah's hardly a threat."

"She's been consumed by the Orichalcos, Bakura! She's already taken 74 innocent souls in hardly a week's span! She's bloody terrifying, Bakura! She isn't Virah anymore!"

Bakura took out his phone and showed Ryou what Valon sent him. "Obviously she's not that scary if she's still got time to fuck her new boyfriend."

Ryou looked him dead in the eye. "I thought you didn't care about her anymore."

* * *

Alister and Virah lay cuddling in bed, talking. "Have you ever thought about what would happen if the Pharaoh does succeed?" Virah asked.

"Well I was thinking Colorado," Alister replied mysteriously.

Virah chuckled. "What are you talking about?"

"If Master Dartz loses, that'll be the end of all of this. So I was thinking we could go to Colorado," he smiled.

"You mean run away from everyone and everything and start totally over?" said Virah. "No exes, Orichalcos, new world order, vengeance; nothing?"

"None of it! Just you, me, a cute place in Colorado, and the rest of our lives."

She laid there for a moment and smiled when she pictured it. "I think that sounds like a great idea."

He then got an idea and shot up in the bed. "So why don't we just do it now? !" He grinned.

Virah's eyes went wide. "We can't just leave, Alis! My uncle would be beyond furious and have our souls permanently sealed in those cards and mounted on a wall when he found us!"

"He couldn't find us if we didn't have our cards or crystals or anything! As long as we're totally done with this shit, we can just run away! We can take off to Colorado at anytime. I don't want to think about what would happen if I somehow lost you to the Orichalcos. Please, Little V? Run away with me?" Alister smiled.

She stared at him for a moment, rather shocked that he just suggested that. Could they really get away with it? Could they really be happy and have it just be them for the rest of their years?

Virah smiled. "Okay, let's do it!"

* * *

**Kuraki-chan:** Okay yeah, I know, this chapter is seriously short. But I really wanted to end it there and sleep. Haha. It was AG who gave me the idea to make Alister and Virah's song "Take My Hand" by The Cab and that's why this chapter is named so;

_"Now, take my hand and we will run away  
Down to this place that I know  
How did this night become the enemy  
It's over, it's over, it's over~"_

I'm probably gonna be editing more pictures, and maybe work on a promo for them. The next chapter or two is not gonna be pretty. And after that is all downhill. Get your tissues, guys.

And for the record, when Bakura answered his phone to Yami Marik in the last chapter, I totally wanted Yami Marik to say, "Hello, Florence!"

But this isn't an abridged fanfic.

Those might be next.


	13. Here'a a Lullaby to Close Your Eyes

**Kuraki-chan:** So thanks to AG, instead of doing "-shipping", I'm going to take the TVD approach – name combining! :D Y'know like Delana from The Vampire Diaries? Heehee, one of my ultimate ships. Yes.

Well now you can ship Alirah (Alister/Virah), or Vikura (Virah/Bakura) :D

Vikura just sounds cool. Like a viking. Heh, Eric Northman from True Blood. Teehee.

So do you ship Alirah (like I'm slowly beginning to) or Vikura (like I really should)?

* * *

The Change.

**Inspired by and dedicated to: AGKamon18**

_13; Here's a Lullaby to Close Your Eyes_

As Alister drove to get the plane tickets to Colorado, he saw a familiar glob of white hair come into view. The stone around his neck glimmered, and he just couldn't pass up telling this guy off. Even if he had to duel, it wouldn't take long to get his soul.

"It's about time I saw you," Alister said as he pulled his bike in front of the two whitettes.

Ryou held down Bakura's fest as Alister took off his helmet. "And what the fuck do you want?"

"Huh what was it that I wanted to say?" Alister said sarcastically, thus pissing off Bakura more. "Oh that's right, just that I hope you rot in hell for hurting Virah!"

"I hurt Virah? !" Bakura yelled in shock.

"Is there an echo out here?" Alister spat back.

"She's the one who lied to all of us and then took the fuck off so she could go screw you."

"She was actually running from her past that I could no longer protect her from. That's what she wanted – someone to protect her. She can handle a lot, but everybody has a breaking point. Not that you give a damn," he shrugged. "And she only left because she felt hurt by you. She came _crying_ to us."

Bakura scoffed. "She doesn't cry."

Alister glared at him. "You really don't pay any attention do you? She cried _at least_ three times during Battle City, countless after, every night she had those nightmares, and when she came to us. She told me all about Battle City and her duel with Marik's dark half. You didn't protect her."

"I did too! I tried to save her from Ra when she dropped!"

"Oh I know about that. It was after she relived Rick beating the shit out of her that you jumped up and _she _protected _you_ from Ra's wrath. I would have been there before he first attacked so she didn't feel so alone when he was tearing her down! Hell, I would have taken her place if I could and taken the hits for her!"

"Virah can handle herself."

"You still don't get it!" Alister yelled in frustration. "No wonder she was crying her eyes out when she left!"

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_"It sounds like somebody's running," Raphael commented._

_"Sounds like they're cryin' too," added Valon._

_Alister stood upright. They were at the meeting place they told Virah to come to. Nobody else was around this area, so that meant—_

_"Virah," Alister breathed sadly when said girl ran into his arms. She was the one running and crying. And she was bawling her poor eyes out. "Virah what happened?" He asked as he held her close._

_"H-he went through e-everything," she sobbed. "A-and assume the w-worst. I h-heard him t-talking to M-Marik w-while I p-packed, and th-the thing he s-said..." she shook her head and continued to cry._

_"What was he telling Marik?" Raphael asked._

_"H-he said th-that I'm a l-lying whore and h-hopes I l-lose to the Orichalc-cos or a-anything to g-get rid of m-me so he d-doesn't have to d-deal with me a-again!"_

_Alister's eyes went wide. "He said all that about you...?" She nodded. "Don't worry, Little V, I'll make him pay. I promise."_

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

Alister glared worse at Bakura. "To tell a broken girl you love her and will protect her and then break her down to nothing is just cruel, Bakura! It's something only a monster would do!"

"Oh yeah, go ahead and defend her! She's probably only using you too! Won't be long before she's off Ra knows where with some other sap."

Alister smirked and started to laugh. "You still don't believe, do you? This is the real Virah. She got tired of running from the Orichalcos and learned to accept it. She was only afraid of it because Rick threatened to take her soul with it countless times," he glared again.

_"...and h-hopes I l-lose to the Orichalc-cos..."_

Bakura grit his teeth. So Virah had heard what he said before Marik yelled at him to shut up and they went for a walk to cool off. That's why she didn't play it against Yami Marik; she had been threatened with it by someone who claimed to care about her, and she lost a friend to it, so even though Marik was in the shadows, she still didn't want to risk it. Marik was there, somewhere. She didn't want to use it on someone she cared about.

"Virah's come home," Alister continued. "And now she's back under my care and protection. You better be glad it's me here instead of her, because I'm sure she'd take your soul in 60 seconds or less and then gut you like a fish in case you really don't have a soul for the Orichalcos."

_"She's been consumed by the Orichalcos, Bakura! She's bloody terrifying!"_

Ryou was right; Virah really had lost herself to the Orichalcos. Was she really that horrifying as people made her out to be? No way, she was never even that bad in ancient Egypt. But this was no longer Elvahiraka. This was Virah and the Orichalcos.

"I promised I'd make you pay for hurting my Virah," Alister said as he activated his duel disk. "And I don't go back on my promises."

Ryou's eyes widened. "Bakura don't do it! Just walk away!"

"Why should I?" He activated his duel disk. "This loser wants a duel, I'll give him one."

"You know he's going to play the Seal of Orichalcos; it won't end well for anybody! Please, stop!"

"I don't care."

"Bakura! What if you win and Alister's gone? Think about Virah! If she loses either of you—"

"I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!" shouted Alister.

As the Seal came down, Ryou was shoved out of the way. He looked at the duo with worried eyes. "This isn't going end well..."

* * *

Virah smiled as she threw stuff into her bag. Finally, a real do-over. She'd be in a state she loved, with Alister, and no Orichalcos, no Rick, no Dartz, no Pharaoh, no Bakura, no worries at all.

They planned to leave in the middle of the night, taking a 4am flight to Denver. They'd be free of their pasts, finally. She felt so good about this. Every so often a thought about the future would cross her mind and she'd giggle. She was uncontrollably happy, until her stone glowed and the Orichalcos came down from the sky.

Virah's eyes widened in horror; she had a really bad feeling. "That's the way Alis was going..."


	14. I Nightmare

**Kuraki-chan:** Ohmygods I'm a bad person right now. I've totally been neglecting absolutely everything on fanfic, because I've been so distracted. I now have my laptop in my room and haven't exactly been on fanfic. Yesterday I watched a Naruto movie – "The Lost Tower", and today I ended up in the weird part of youtube and on Creepypasta. But one good thing has come from today!

I have been oddly hooked on SeeU's song "I=Nightmare" and that literally just inspired me to write this chapter.

Yeah, literally just now. I'm writing off of nothing but whatever I think of right now.

Let's see how well this works!

* * *

The Change.

**Inspired by and dedicated to: AGKamon18**

_14; I=Nightmare_

_**I am a dream, a dream, a dream**_

A dark feeling weighted heavily on Virah's chest. She hadn't had a feeling this bad in quite some time. Everything was just so perfect. Why was she feeling so horrid right now? Her Orichalcos stone burned against her chest, and she felt like she wanted to throw up. Was Alister in danger? Was something wrong? It had to be something excruciatingly terrible for her to feel this way out of nowhere.

Virah fell to her knees, trying to steady her breathing. Was this an anxiety attack? No, it couldn't be, her arms weren't shaking. It felt more as though something was inside of her tearing her apart piece by piece, starting at her heart.

_**I am a locked door, locked door, you cannot run away**_

She leaned against her bed, tilting her head back to look at the ceiling. Her vision slowly blurred, and she felt as though her chest was growing cold from the inside out. Almost like her heart was freezing over, and slowly encasing her body.

She reached towards her door with a shaking hand, only to not have the strength to move eight feet. She wanted to call for help, but couldn't find her voice. So she sat there, silently pleading Alister would be home and nothing was wrong.

_**I=Nightmare, this nightmare**__**  
**__** I can't run away, I want to wake up from**__**  
**__** This nightmare of mine.**_

But Virah knew better. She knew that something was very, very wrong.

* * *

Ryou stared in shock as the duel ended. Bakura had managed to win – just barely – with his Dark Necrofear. It was an extremely close duel, and Bakura only had 100 life points left. Ryou was sure he was going to have to say goodbye to his yami, but then the Seal began to close around Alister.

"Heh, no wonder she liked you," the red head chuckled weakly. "You've got guts, kid. And you're going to need them if she flips the switch."

The Orichalcos took Alister and he landed on the ground with a thud. Bakura and Ryou just stared in shock. As he hit the ground, something flew out of his jacket pocket. Bakura picked it up; it was a picture taken in broad daylight with snow in the background. Alister and Virah looked child-like, and bundled in coats and scarves.

Bakura stared at the picture with Ryou next to him, and almost felt guilty. _She looks..so..happy..._ he thought sadly. _Happy..with him..  
_  
"That picture is from Virah's 12th birthday."

The two boys looked up and saw a woman with long, wavy, brown hair, soft blue eyes, and a gentle smile. She was wearing a long white dress, and was translucent.

"My name is Lauralei Dodgers," she said. "I was Virah's foster mother. I'm sure she told you about the nightmare she had?" The boys nodded, unable to speak. "Sadly, it has come true," the woman sighed. "My husband became completely possessed by the power of the Orichalcos and when I confronted him, he lashed out at me. So unfortunately, I am no longer in this life."

_**I want to see that scared face of yours,**__**  
**__** I keep dragging you into my nightmare.**_

"Then..uhm..how are you here now..?" asked Ryou in a small voice.

"I have a strong spirit, which allows me to manifest myself when I need to." She looked down at Alister and sighed again. "But that picture you hold there, Bakura, was taken as a surprise for Virah. You see, she grew up primarily in California and Florida. She never got to see snow. Alister came up with the idea that we take her somewhere so she can for her birthday in December. Oh you should have seen her face," Laura smiled sadly. "Her eyes lit up as soon as she saw the snow. She and Alister must have played in the snow for hours. They made snow angels, and snow men, and had snowball fights; it was so beautiful to see her so happy."

"They've always been really close, haven't then?" Bakura asked.

Laura nodded. "They've almost been inseparable. He would protect her so valiantly when they were growing up. Even against Rick. Those scars on her back started when she was 13 - after her and Alister were torn apart. That's when we moved to Massachusetts. Every night she would cry for him. Every time Rick would hit her or scream at her, she'd call out, 'Alis please come save me! I need you, Alis!' I didn't want to leave," she began to tear up, "but Rick gave us no choice. I wanted to leave him, but he threatened me with Virah. And even though she isn't my real child, I love her like one. On paper it says I am not her mother, but in my heart and soul I always will be. Just like I know that no matter what, she will always love both of you."

"Both of us?" Bakura scoffed.

"Of course. She cares deeply for both you and Alister, I could see it in her eyes. Though I can tell you right now, you are now in danger."

_**I keep running, running but there is no end to this nightmare**_

"Yeah, and why's that?"

"Alister protected Virah for years. She's going to avenge him. And now that she is possessed by the Orichalcos, I fear the very worst. Dartz preyed on her weakness - her longing to be cared for and loved and protected. Once she was fully indicted, that was it. With her power mixed with the Orichalcos, this could be the end of everything as we know it. Her power is even stronger than that of the Pharaoh's and yours together, Bakura. You have much to fear, currently. I have seen her duel. I saw her tear down her own brother for nothing. While she is possessed, you are nothing to her. She will chew you up and spit you out in minutes."

Ryou looked at Bakura with a look that said, 'Do you see what you've done?!' Even Bakura was a little stiff at hearing this.

"One thing she said to Marik still confounds me right now," Laura continued. "While she was confronting him, she said, 'During my duel with your darker half in Battle City, Alis would have risked everything and ran up to protect me! Did Bakura? No!' Why would she say that, Bakura?" Laura looked at him slightly accusingly.

Bakura grit his teeth. No wonder she went with Alister.

"Because..because she's right..I didn't protect her..." he finally admitted. "I watched as Marik's darker half tormented her with her own memories before firing Ra's wrath at her..." he laughed a little. "She's right though, Alister would have jumped up on that deck and faced Ra's fire instead. He would have gotten himself sent to the Shadow Realm instead. But not out of selflessness," he scowled. "It's because he didn't think she could protect her own damn self which I know she can do!"

_**I want to see you running away**__**  
**__** I keep dragging you into my nightmare**_

Laura sighed and shook her head. "No, Bakura. I see you still don't understand. He knew very well she could protect herself, but he didn't want her to have to. He would rather die than see her get hurt. Why? Because he knew she had the strength and power to bring him back, and because that's what love does to you. You don't care if the other person can hold their own, you want to protect them. Even if it means giving up your life for theirs. And if I remember correctly from my readings, that's what Elvahiraka did for the great King of Thieves. They fought and she left, but even when confronted by the Pharaoh and his men, she refused to tell them anything and she was killed so he could live and remain hidden. Even though it not only got her killed, but their unborn child."

Bakura's eyes went wide. "She was..pregnant..?"

The woman nodded. "Do you see what your temper causes, Bakura? And now because of that you must face Virah's wrath. But that's what love does to people. _Amor est immolare_."

"What does that mean?" asked Ryou.

"Love is sacrifice."

_**I want to see that scared face of yours  
**__**(I am a dream, a dream)**_

Laura stared towards the sky, noticing it start to darken. A dark feeling pressed against her chest and her eyes went wide. "No...not my baby..."

* * *

Yami Marik snickered from his spot in the shadows. He had Aurora in a choke hold with her hands tied behind her back, and tape on her mouth. She was shaking, she could cry no more. She didn't know what she had just watched, but she certainly hoped it wasn't going to be her fate.

Why wasn't that boy with red hair getting up? Who was that lady? Why was she see-through? What was wrong with the boys? Aurora had no clue what was going on, and whimpered when Yami Marik began to pet her hair.

"Well my Princess, it seems we must pay a visit to little Virah," he grinned sadistically. "She sent me away to the shadows, and now I'm going to tear her mind to pieces. Doesn't that sound lovely, Princess?"

_**I keep dragging you into my dream  
**__**(You cannot run away)**_

* * *

Virah had managed to calm herself and pull herself to sit on her bed. She felt so cold and as though something had just been ripped from her arms. Or like she was just stabbed in the chest. She knew something was wrong, and that worried her greatly. She was then on high alert, feeling a dark presence behind her. Virah stood quickly, grabbing her pocket knife and holding it, ready to attack.

"My, my, aren't we on edge today."

Her amethyst irises stared in shock at Yami Marik and the blonde girl he held tightly. "No...you got blasted into the Shadow Realm! How the fuck are you here? !"

He grinned evilly. "You sent Marik's soul packing with that Orichalcos card of yours. I was never totally gone, my sweet. Only waiting in the shadows. And now I've come back to repay you for causing that."

_**Play with me until this night ends  
**__**(I=Nightmare, this nightmare)**_

Virah's arm holding the knife began to twitch. "Who's the girl?"

"Sybian's sweet little cousin Aurora," he taunted as he pet the blonde girl who whimpered. Aurora looked at Virah with pleading eyes, begging for her to help. "She's such a cute little play toy. Bit young for my taste, but Bakura's already got Sybian," he chuckled, causing Virah to sneer and growl. "Speaking of which, I come bearing news!"

"Why the fuck should I believe anything you say?"

"Because I know you saw the Orichalcos come down the way your precious Alister was headed." Virah froze at his words. "I happened to have been watching Bakura and Alister duel."

"You're lying!" Virah tried to deny.

"Ah but I'm not!" He laughed. "It was a very close end. Bakura won with 100 life points to spare. Such a shame, Alister put up a decent fight."

_**I can't run away, I want to wake up from...**_

Virah's chest became heavy again and her arms began to shake. There was no way Alister lost. It wasn't possible. They never lost.

_"Oi, where's Alister vanished off too? Ain't he and Virah usually joined at the hip?"_ she heard Valon ask outside in the hall.

_"That's why I'm going to see her..."_ said Raphael. _"Alister ran into Bakura...and lost a duel..."_

"And there's proof now!" Yami Marik laughed again.

Virah's pupils dilated so much there was almost nothing left to see of her irises. Her blood froze as it flowed through her veins. All feeling and emotion slowly left her body until one remained: _hatred._

_**I keep running, running but there is no end to this nightmare**_

_"Go, away,"_ she snarled, her hair now falling in her face.

"Oh I'm nowhere near done—"

"**GO AWAY!**" She screamed, throwing the knife towards his feet. A harsh wind was thrown at him, causing him to drop Aurora. He lunged towards Virah, who snapped her head up, causing black and purple shadows to reach up through the floorboards and drag him into nothingness.

Her pupils returned to normal and she began to shake from her hands and arms. Her legs grew weak, causing her to drop to her knees. Aurora watched as the ravenette began to hyperventilate until she fell face forward and passed out. Everything that she just witnessed and the lack of food, water, and sleep caused her to pass out as well.

A purple smoke began to come up from the floor and took shape of a translucent Marik, who looked sadder than anything. He fell to his knees and touched her face gently. _"Sister...I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you...I'm sorry I invaded your privacy...I'm sorry for everything, Virah. I'm sorry I haven't been there, I'm sorry I didn't know, I just..." _he started to cry, _"Gods, I'm so stupid! You're my twin sister and I couldn't save you. I couldn't keep you safe and in Domino City."_ Slowly, Marik began to fade away into purple smoke. _"I hope you don't totally lose yourself, sister...I will __always__ be right there with you. No matter what decisions you make, I will always love you."_ Before he vanished completely, he used what last bit of his energy he had to slip something into her pocket.

_**I=Nightmare, this nightmare  
**__**I can't run away, I want to wake up from  
**__**This nightmare of mine...**_


	15. I Know What You Are

**Kuraki-chan:** Ohkay, it is currently 2:29pm on July 12, 2013, and I am currently somewhere in Lewiston, Maine heading near Augusta, and will be in Danforth in about 3 1/2 hours. That's according to my phone's navigation because I have no wifi and I'm dying c:

So I'm just kinda gonna sit here and type up chapter 15 and hopefully it comes out decently. This is seriously taking forever. I have the patience of Sasori from Naruto Shippuden. -_-

* * *

The Change.

**Inspired by and dedicated to: AGKamon18**

_15; You're a Cheap Little Whore._

Valon and Raphael knocked on Virah's door after hearing glass break and her shout. When there was no answer, they opened the door slowly and found her and a tied up blonde girl lying on the floor. Virah's hair seemed a little longer and much more all over the place; her fists were clenched, and a pained and angered expression on her unconscious face. Valon went over to the blonde girl and found multiple lacerations and bruises on her. She also looked like her face was stained with tears. Her hair was matted with blood and in knots.

"Oi, I wonder what happened to her," he said as he began to untie her.

Raphael knelt down to Virah and helped her sit up as she began to stir. "You okay, Virah?"

She shook her head, causing her hair to fall in her face. "Everything...it hurts..." Then all the memories before she passed out came back to her and her eyes widened. "Raphael...where's Alis..." _It was all a lie...Yami Marik was tricking me..._

Even Valon, who always fought with her, looked upset. Raphael tried to find the right words; he knew she was unstable right now. "Virah...he...he confronted Bakura...and they dueled..." He paused and swallowed. "Virah...Alister lost...just barely, but he lost..."

Virah dropped her head down, covering her face with her hair. **(A/N: Continuing this now on 07/19/13 cause I'm a lazy lunatic who just got dark and sickening ideas! :D)** "Then I guess we're going to have to do the same."

"What are you talking about, Virah?"

_**He took something precious from you; you need to take something precious from him...**_ Virah couldn't tell whose voice it was she heard in her head – if it was Leviathan or a hallucination – but she didn't care. It was right.

She looked up, her eyes dark and void of anything happy and light. They were dark and sinister lined with hatred and vengeance. "He took Alis from me. So I am going to take Sybian from him. Then I'm going to find him, and absolutely destroy him piece by piece. He's going to wish he was never sealed in that stupid Ring."

Valon and Raphael gave each other worried looks. Virah had an aura coming off of her that actually gave them the creeps. Something happened to Virah, and something dark and bad.

"Virah I don't really think now is the time—" Raphael started.

"THEY WILL PAY!" Virah screamed, causing her bathroom mirror to shatter. _This is not a story of forgiveness._ "Someone has to pay. And you two are going to help me."

* * *

Sybian sighed in frustration as we walked out of the store. She had tried to call Bakura eight times now and still no answer. She had to find him and Aurora. Knowing the trouble around town (and feeling extra cocky today) she had her duel disk on her wrist. In case of trouble of course. She knew she could win any duel. She never lost in Romania. She was the best.

She tried calling Bakura once more on her way back, when a red and black motorcycle whizzed past her and a girl came flying off and onto her face. Sybian's emerald eyes widened and she dropped her phone and bag. "Aurora!" She ran over to the girl, only to be stopped by the person on the bike. "Who are you and why do you have my cousin? !"

"You can have her back if you win against us," the person on the bike said as two more bikers came to her sides. "But the chances of that are highly unlikely. I'm here for blood vengeance, whore."

Sybian glared at the person as they dismounted the bike. "Who the hell do you think you are, huh? !"

"Sybian don't duel her! She'll kill you!" Aurora shouted, only to be grabbed by the bigger biker.

The one on the red and black bike dismounted and took off the helmet, allowing her raven hair to fall out in a mess down to her chest. Her bloodthirsty dark amethyst eyes stared at the other ravenette girl. "I think you very well know who I am, you cheap fucking slut."

Sybian scoffed. "So you're Elvirah Ishtar, huh? Pissed off that I'm fucking your boyfriend?" She smirked.

Virah grinned. "Oh no, I could care less about that. But you see, Bakura took Alister from me. So I'm going to take you from him. And if you don't want to duel me, I'll just slaughter you right now."

Valon ripped off his helmet and looked at Virah, shocked and terrified. "Are you mental, Virah? ! To actually kill the sheila, that's how far you'll go? !"

"I didn't say I'd kill her, you stupid fucking prawn," Virah spat back. "I said I would _slaughter_ her. There's a huge difference." She took out a dagger from her boot. "So what's it going to be, slut?"

Raphael took off his helmet, still not letting go of Aurora in fear of Virah. He honestly didn't want to watch this, but didn't feel like his head being mounted in her room too. _What the hell happened to you, Virah...?_

Sybian shook a little. She's never lost a duel – she could take down Virah easily. Besides, she didn't want to know if Virah would actually make good on her slaughter threat. "Fine...let's duel...bitch."

Virah grinned horrifically and slid the dagger back into her boot. "Gods you're a fucking idiot." She activated her duel disk. "You might be the Romanian champ, but not here. Because in about two minutes, your soul is going to be fed the Great Leviathan. And I'm going to make sure you feel as much pain as fucking possible."

* * *

"What's wrong, Laura...?" Ryou asked worriedly.

"Virah..." she whispered. "She's fallen...been taken...my baby..."

Bakura looked up at her. "What are you talking about?"

"She knows...she knows Alister is gone...I can feel her energy still and there isn't a pure thing about it anymore...so much darkness...hatred...vengeance...my poor baby girl...she's been swallowed by the Orichalcos and her schizophrenia..."

"Her schizophrenia?" Ryou asked.

"Her hallucinations have always been extremely volatile...sometimes even...overdosing on her Risperidone wasn't enough..."

"But she told me about them – when she referred to them as her alters, anyways...they all had different personalities and the worst one was probably Kyra..."

Laura's eyes widened and she put a hand to her mouth. "Kyra returned...? Oh no...this is very, very bad...Kyra is a dark spirit who was sentenced to wander the dimensions for eternity and beyond and she latched onto the energy in Virah's mind when Virah was a child...any other hallucinations she told you about which I presume were Yume, Zaria, Nikki, and the others," he nodded, "weren't real...Kyra manipulated Virah's mind so badly that she thought they existed."

"Wait, so Virah's hallucinations were hallucinations...?" Ryou's eyes were wide now as well.

Laura nodded. "Yes, they were. Kyra had a lot of energy and has the power to do that. She can make Virah see, hear, feel, taste, or smell anything. She is a monster beyond monsters. She created Virah's schizophrenia. She caused Virah to see thousands of things that weren't there. Animals, people, creatures, anything. She lashed out constantly. The only person who could bring her back to reality was Alister. Without him, she was always on any kind of sedative, hallucination medicine, bipolar medicine, anything we could give her. Risperidone, Clozapine, Abilify, anything we could get. We even had to give her high doses of Lithium at only nine years old..." The two whitettes stared in shock. "If Kyra gathers enough power to completely engulf her mind, she could gather enough to consume the purity in her heart. And I fear that she already has..."

"She...she can be saved...right...?" Ryou asked nervously.

The woman looked at them with sad blue eyes. "At this point, all I can do is hope so...that something inside of her can be triggered before it's too late..."

* * *

Sybian fell to her knees shaking. She was down to 100 life points in less than two minutes. She looked up to Virah's Archfiend Empress in horror. Maybe she wasn't the best anymore...considering she was about to lose her soul to a maniac who also threatened to kill her. It had been attack after attack. If she didn't attack with a monster, it was Meteor of Destruction. And then she brought out her Empress.

"This is your grand finale, Sybian," Virah grinned sadistically. "Archfiend Empress, finish her off."

With a big explosion, Sybian was flung against the barrier of the Seal of Orichalcos and cried out in pain. Aurora cried out from behind Raphael's hand for her cousin as the Seal began to close around her. Virah's hair whipped around and her grin only grew and grew, almost making her look like Jeff the Killer. As the Seal of Orichalcos vanished, Sybian's unconscious body dropped face-first to the ground.

Valon and Raphael stared in horror at the back of the girl. Even they didn't want to face her wrath right now.

"Take me to where Alis is." She faced them now, her eyes almost seeming like they had a tint of red to them.


	16. Low of Solipsism

The Change.

**Inspired by and dedicated to: AGKamon18**

_16; Low of Solipsism_

It was a quiet flight to Florida. Virah sat with her eyes fixed on the metal wall across from her with Alister's head in her lap, stroking his hair. Valon and Raphael were up front, too afraid to say anything. They hoped this phase of Virah would pass soon. But deep down, they know it wouldn't. Not unless she was brought out of the darkness.

Raphael knew the route Alister was taking; he was headed to the air port. Which meant he was planning on running away with Virah. That must have been why she freaked out so badly. She was finally happy, and once again, Bakura ruined it for her. _Though Alister's protective temper didn't exactly help any,_ he sighed in his head. _At least we got rid of that little girl. Too bad we left her with Sybian..._

* * *

Golden eyes slowly opened to see the bubble and black and redness that surrounded. Burgundy hair flowed around the sides of the body which was shown to be a girl. She wore tight black jeans, snow boots, a red tank top, and a black leather jacket. She was curled in the bubble with her knees to her chest. A small smile came across her red lips.

_You just never learn, do you imouto-chan?_ She thought. _That temper...what's gotten into your thick skull now?_

* * *

Bakura scowled as he stared out the window. He and Ryou had found Aurora crying over Sybian's unconscious body and begging for her to wake up. They came across her shouting and crying, _"Vară! Vă rog, trezi!"_ Which he found out when Ryou asked their aunt that it meant "Cousin, please, wake up" in Romania.

Aurora told them – through her sobs which irritated Bakura – that it was Virah who did this to Sybian. She made Sybian duel, or she'd kill Sybian. The only reason Aurora was left there was because Virah complained that she cried too much. So they were left there.

Ryou and Bakura ended up finding the Pharaoh and his friends and were all on their way to Florida now to confront Dartz. They had word Virah, Raphael, and Valon were headed there as well. Ryou sat next to Bakura looking worried, obviously for Virah's safety. Bakura was at a conflict.

_What the fuck is wrong with her?_ He thought. _It's her fault for all of this anyways! If she wasn't such a fucking liar, none of this would have happened! So why the hell does she keep blaming me? !_

_Because it's not her fault, you thick headed idiot,_ his inner self argued. _Your temper got in the way – again. And now that hers is on a bloodthirsty rampage for your head and entrails, both your lives are on the line again. Temper, temper!_

Bakura growled. He was not at fault here. He couldn't possibly be. He did nothing wrong! _I guess I could have listened to what she had to say...BUT I WOULDNT HAVE IF SHE DIDNT FUCKING LIE IN THE FIRST PLACE._

Ryou was getting a headache and knew Bakura must have been arguing with his thoughts again. _Why does he have such a temper?_

_"From what I know of him, he has always been so," _came Miri. _"But that is one of the things Virah always enjoyed. She had fun arguing with him – especially when she was right."_ She chuckled a little.

_Do _you _think Virah can be saved...?_

_"As long as you two can get to her before Kyra completely sinks her claws in Virah, yes I do. Remember how in Battle City Yami Marik got inside her head and tore her down?"_

_Of course, who could forget...?_ He shuddered a little.

_"It works both ways, Ryou-kun. Simple things can trigger what is inside of Virah – both good and bad. Kyra is working her claws around Virah's thirst for vengeance when she has been wronged. Dartz is preying on her insecurities and longing to show people she's not a fragile little girl. But you two can get into her longing to be cared for and loved. Alister was keeping her stable with that part, until he lost. And now it is up to you and Bakura to get inside and make her remember how much people care about her and how much she cares. Love is the key, Ryou-kun."_

* * *

Crimson eyes filled with greed, pride, envy, wrath, and lust stared intently. A smirk was on her pale face, and her long black hair blew around her face before settling around her. She was sitting on a large throne-like chair in a clearing in black and red woods. She wore all black, and she tapped impatiently on the arm of her chair with her black claw-like nails. "You're late."

A young man with green eyes that had slits for pupils, messy dark hair, and wearing black pants and a green button down shirt walked before her. His eyes were malefic, and a smirk also graced his pale face. "Sorry but I had things to attend to."

She rolled her crimson eyes and now looked annoyed. "How the fuck hard is it to play a 10,000 year old dunce?"

"He doesn't exactly have the emotions of Virah that you thrive on, you know. That's about the smartest thing about him. But just like every other pathetic human being, he's power obsessed."

"That's not my problem, Leviathan," she snapped. "We have a deal – you get the power you need for your mortal body, and I'll tear Virah down for hers. And then the world is ours those fucking guardians and gods can't do shit to touch us."

Leviathan groaned in irritation. "Yeah, no shit, Kyra. Thank you for the recap. Just because you're the illegitimate daughter of Nergal and Persephone doesn't mean you overrule me. Learn your place."

Kyra's jaw dropped, eyes blazing. "ILLEGITIMATE? ! YOU DARE CALL ME ILLEGITIMATE? !"

Leviathan chuckled and turned around, starting to walk back. "Oh that's right, they never told you Persephone slept with a man who was already blood bound to another woman. But she's a princess, so she gets whatever the fuck she wants, just like her pain in the ass little brat of a kid." He gave a small wave and vanished.

Kyra fumed. "I am not illegitimate nor and I brat!" She screamed into the air. "I'll show you, Leviathan...I'll show everyone...I'm the true heir...AND I WILL BECOME THE RULER OF EVERYTHING DAMMIT! I DON'T CARE HOW MANY IDIOT PEOPLE I HAVE TO SLAUGHTER! HOW MANY HEIRERARCHIES! I'LL SHOW ALL OF YOU THAT THIS IS ALL MINE!" She laughed hysterically.

* * *

"M'lady, please, we have to stop this!" a man with brown hair and red eyes said.

"Enough is enough, this is getting out of hand," another man with blonde hair and blue eyes said in an irritated tone.

A woman with long golden hair and eyes to match smiled. "No, boys, have faith. What is about to unfold will change Kyra's entire game plan."

"How do you figure that?" The brunette man asked.

She rested her head in her hands from her spot at the round table. "I know my Virah, and once she sees Bakura and Ryou—"

"Bakura's going to screw it up again, dammit!" The blonde slammed his fists on the table. "We have given him enough chances, Ra!"

Ra waved him off. "Oh shush. Your temper is no better. Besides, Bakura and Virah are just meant to be. I can feel it."

"Watching humans is like a television show for you, isn't it?"

The three turned and saw a man with black hair and eyes. Ra smiled gently again. "Hm...perhaps it is, my dear. But I have to make sure Virah doesn't lose herself and everything in the process."

"Kyra's gaining the upper hand, will you please talk some sense into her, Anubis?" the brunette said.

Anubis snorted. "Slifer, talking to a wall is more effective than convincing Ra of something once her mind is set. Anybody knows that."

"And I happen to know that Virah's heart will be awoken once again quite soon," Ra smiled.

* * *

"I've been waiting for you."

Bakura stared at Virah's back with a slight glare. He didn't like the tone in her voice or the aura that was coming off her. Her hair seemed shorter than it was before she left, and much messier. "What the hell is your problem?"

She chuckled so dark it actually gave Bakura chills. "My problem is that you continue to breathe after all the misery you have caused me."

_**That's a girl, Virah,**_ a sinister girl's voice came from the air. _**Take his last breath. Show no mercy. Make him feel your pain under your blade...**_

Bakura's eyes widened slightly. That voice...was it telling her...to _kill_ him? What was that voice anyways? It sounded almost...familiar.

_Virah leaned forward with a sneer of her own, her eyes now a bloody crimson. "Listen here kid; just shut your damn trap and maybe you'd learn something for once!"_

_Kyra,_ he thought.

_"She is a monster beyond monsters."_

Virah turned around slowly and faced him. He was aghast at just how pale she had become; she had dark purple rings under her eyes which looked hollowed out, her irises hardly looked purple anymore because they were too red, an her pale lips were stained with a bloody colour.

_Oh please for the love of the fucking Gods, tell me that's some new lipstick of hers and not actual blood,_ he thought. He was actually getting worried.

"I'm going to end you, Bakura," she said with a sickening smile. When he saw the same red on her teeth and slowly drip from the corner of her mouth, he knew it wasn't a lipstick. Kyra really had fucked with her head.

_Am I actually going to make it out of this alive...? _He swallowed hard.

* * *

**Kuraki-chan:** Ohkay, so I wanted to update twice cause I haven't in a while and I won't be able to this weekend and I felt awful Dx So I hope you enjoy all the shit hitting the fan c:

Little bits of info in case you didn't already know;;

**Solipsism: **The view or theory that the self is all that can be known to exist.

**Imouto:**Japanese word for "younger sister"

**Nergal:** Second order demon, commands the secret police.

**Persephone:** Princess of hell

Leviathan is also listed as a demon as hell.

Chapter titles;;

12: _Take My Hand_ by The Cab

13: _Room of Angels _by Akira Yamoka

14: _I=Nightmare_ by SeeU

15: _Whore_ by Get Scared

16: _Low of Solipsism_ from the Death Note OST


	17. How to Save a Life

**Kuraki-chan:** Oh. My. Gods. I legit got the most brilliant idea to write in a state of half asleep-ness. I've been sleeping most of the day, and then when I woke up and made food, the idea came back to me, and I rushed to my laptop to write this. I seriously look like an insane authoress right now. LET THE SLAUGHTER OF THE FEELS BEGIN MY FRIENDS.

* * *

The Change.

**Inspired by and dedicated to AGKamon18**

_17: How to Save a Life_

It was rare for Bakura to feel like this. To feel so...scared, and vulnerable. Seeing Virah like this made his heart ache with guilt and sorrow. This wasn't Virah anymore. This really was a monster beyond monsters. _That_ had swallowed his Virah.

_What the fuck am I supposed to do?_ He thought.

_Save her, you big idiot. You know damn well you're glad she got rid of Sybian so you didn't have to, but now that you're face to face, it's up to you to save her. You know you want to._ His inner self said nonchalantly.

The longer he stared at this so-called Virah, the more he actually felt his chest growing heavier and heavier. He wasn't sure what this feeling meant, but it hurt. It actually hurt more than when Virah had smacked him across the face when they first met.

* * *

_"STOP LOOKING AT MY CHEST, YOU PERVERT!" Virah yelled, giving Bakura a slap across his face that left a bright red hand-print._

_Ryou stared at the suddenly tense scene with his mouth hung open. Never in his life had he seen such a thing! Bakura always spoke of how high and mighty he used to be in Egypt; never would a woman do such a thing to him._

_Obviously that was Bakura's same thought. It took him a couple of minutes to register what exactly just happened and he still didn't believe it. Not only was a woman standing up to his authority and yelling at him, but she hit him! And she hit him pretty good, too._

_"If you're confused as to what's just happened, I'd be more than happy to give you an instant replay." Virah sneered._

* * *

Bakura almost smiled, remembering that day. But seeing this monster before him prevented that. He wanted that old Virah back. He missed seeing the fire in her eyes before she would hit him. He missed making his perverted comments and laughing at her reactions when he restrained her from hitting him. He missed that day he found out she was a vegetarian and tried to make her eat a steak. He missed it all. He missed his Virah.

_I was wrong,_ he thought at last. _I really fucked this up...I did this to her..._ He looked at more closely, and couldn't even see past the dark aura that surrounded her. She had been swallowed by the hatred and darkness. _And now it's up to me to save her. Even if I have to lose everything, I only wish for her to wake up...I don't care if she forgives me or not, I just don't want her to lose everything she worked so hard to get...all because of my stupid temper..._

* * *

"There is no possible way that just happened!" Obelisk yelled.

Ra chuckled a little bit, playing with her long golden hair. "Well it did, brother. Bakura realized his mistake and is becoming a martyr to save the girl he has loved for 5,000 years. Ah, how romantic!"

"You can be such a girl sometimes, Ra," Slifer rolled his eyes in frustration.

It was true; Ra was a sucker for a good love story. And her personal favourite was always the story of the Thief King and his Stolen Princess. "If anybody can save Virah, it's Bakura. There's no question about it. He has finally acknowledged his wrongs, and is going to put his life on the line for his soul mate. Love beyond the ages. They're so perfect for each other!"

"How are you so sure this is going to work?" asked Anubis. He always knew when Ra was up to something, and she definitely was right now.

Ra turned her attention back to the scene with her two favourite lovers. "I just know, boys. Trust me. This will all work out in a matter of time." She smiled.

* * *

Bakura swallowed hard and took a few steps closer to Virah. "Virah...I know you can hear me, somewhere in your own thick skull. If you could hear me when you were trapped in the deepest part of the Shadow Realm, you can hear me now. And I probably won't repeat myself, but I wanted you to know...that I was..._wrong._"

He paused, hoping to see some kind of reaction. A slight wave of hope passed over him when her sadistic grin faded and her head tilted to the right. Virah almost always did that when she was curious towards what was being said. She was in there. He could reach her.

"Virah look, I'm sorry, okay?" He continued. "I'm sorry for everything! I should have just shut my stupid mouth and listened to you! I...I miss you...and I know this isn't you. I don't care if you ever forgive me. I don't care if you eternally hate me. I don't care if you ever come back to Domino City. I just don't want to see you like this anymore because it hurts, okay! I'm sorry for not protecting you like I should have and not paying attention and listening and everything. I'm sorry for turning you into this. But I promise I'm going to make it okay again..."

Bakura looked in her eyes and swore he saw some conflict. Virah's fiery amethyst sparked for a moment, and her hands twitched. Her lips parted like she was going to talk, and in a flash, it was gone. Her eyes were crimson and she was laughing hysterically so eerily that it actually sent chills down Bakura's spine.

"That was cute, really. You almost had her there. But Virah's not going to be coming out to play, tonight." She grinned sadistically.

Bakura glared. "I've really had it with you, Kyra. I'm going to get my Virah back!"

"Your Virah, huh?" She chuckled. "That's cute. And a little too late. Because once I'm done here with you, she'll be gone forever. Poor thing really was weaker than I gave her credit for."

"Virah is not weak!" Bakura yelled in anger. "She's the strongest person I know in every possible way! And I don't care if I have to sacrifice myself, because I will bring her back. And you will be gone."

"Hnh. I would love to see you fucking try, kid."

"I promise you, I am not a kid," he growled. "I am millennia's older than you, girl. And I will take my Elvie back."

* * *

"He went to do what? !" Yami shouted in shock.

Ryou looked at the Pharaoh and his friends pleadingly. "Bakura didn't know why, but he felt like he just had to do something...I think he finally realized what guilt and longing felt like...and he wanted to save her...he really loves her, Pharaoh. And I know things might look bad, but it isn't Virah! It's Kyra! And Bakura's going to be fighting Kyra to get Virah back. But Kyra won't hold back at all...and I'm not just talking about dueling..."

"What are you talking about, Ryou?" asked Tea.

"Kyra is a monster...she's out for blood..."

"Are you saying...she'd actually..._kill_?" Yami asked, stunned. Ryou nodded. "We have to find Bakura before it's too late."

* * *

"Fallen Angel of Roses, destroy his Dark Necrofear!"

The backlash from the attack sent Bakura flying against the barrier of the Seal of Orichalcos and dropped his life points down 200 more which left 300 to spare. Now it was his turn. He had to make it count. Standing back up, he drew his card.

_Exchange,_ he thought. _Maybe if I can get close enough to her..._ His eyes widened; he had an idea.

"Go ahead and make your last pathetic move," Kyra smirked. "You'll be done in minutes."

"Kyra how about you shut the fuck up for once?" Bakura spat at her. "Maybe you'd learn something for once," he smirked.

Kyra snarled upon feeling a flicker of Virah's light still dwelling. She had heard that and recognized it. _Fuck! How is she still breathing? !_ Kyra thought angrily.

"Kyra, you might think you're all high and mighty right now," Bakura continued, "but you're not. I don't care if I lose right now. Because I know Virah's still there. We have a connection that's 5,000 years old. I know damn well she's still there and that you'll never be able to get rid of her. Virah's will is stronger than anything I have ever known in my life. She might be a raging psycho sometimes, but that's just one of the things I fell for when I met her."

Glancing back, he saw Ryou running up with the Pharaoh and his friends. Great, that was exactly what he needed right now. Not.

_Maybe Ryou, though..._ he thought.

"Virah!" Ryou shouted when he got close enough. His heart broke seeing that it really wasn't Virah there. Then he looked to Bakura and saw how badly he was losing. He looked back to Virah's overthrown body and his lips quivered. He didn't know what to do.

"Ryou, just talk to her." Bakura said. "Help me out here. I have an idea."

Kyra gave Ryou a look that said, 'And what the fuck are you gonna do, kid?'

Ryou swallowed hard and gathered all the courage he could. "Virah...I know you're there...we all do...won't you please come back...? Please, Virah; we're your friends!"

Kyra felt a sharp pain in her chest. Virah was awakening; she really did know they were there. This was getting bad for her.

_She could ignore Bakura and Marik all she wanted, but Ryou was so kind and gentle that it always got to her heart. She couldn't keep making him worry. He was the only one who could make her feel guilt._

"Fuck," Kyra swore, feeling her arms twitch.

Seeing that she was distracted and feeling Virah's presence breaking through, Bakura kept going. "I activate Exchange! Which means we show each other our hands and take one card from each other."

"Why would he want to get close to her?" Tristan asked.

Ryou wondered the same thing, until he realized Bakura's motive as the two began to walk towards each other. "Please let this work..." he whispered with hope.

When Kyra and Bakura were face to face, Bakura looked in her eyes and saw the crimson fading. Virah was trying to break through. She was still there. She knew. She was trying.

"Virah," Bakura whispered, "I know you're there. I know you can hear me. So please for the love of the Gods hear how sorry I am. Hear how much I want to see you fight through this. I don't care if you break through and beat me and take my soul. I deserve it. I deserve to lose to you. Please, Virah, come back. Scream at me, hit me, throw things at me, tell me how much you hate me; just come back to reality. I failed you, I know I did. But I want to make it right. I'm so sorry, my precious Virah. I hope that one day you can forgive me for all the pain I have caused you."

Her lips parted slightly, and he watched as the crimson completely faded from her eyes. "Bakura...?" She breathed in a hoarse voice.

He smiled sadly. "I'm so sorry, Virah. I promise I'll make it up to you. I have loved you for 5,000 years and I will never stop." Taking a breath, he cupped her face and kissed her.

_**"YOU CANNOT OVERPOWER ME, GIRL!"**_ Kyra's voice echoed through the sky.

It was as though Virah had been trapped in a glass box and all the glass shattered down around her. She was free. She opened her eyes and saw how sad he looked, yet so happy. She heard everything he said the whole time. He saved her. That's all she ever wanted was for him to save her from herself.

Virah smiled and started to cry. "Thank you, Kura-kun," she touched his face before taking a step back. "But it's time I ended this, for everyone. I've caused so much pain. And now I have to make it up to everyone."

_**"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? !"**_

Beside Bakura, Virah saw Alister and the tears began to flow a little harder. _"Welcome back to the living, Little V. No matter what – and who – you choose, I'll always love you."_

"I hope all of you can forgive me after this," she said with a sad smile.

"Virah, what are you doing?" Bakura asked, starting to panic.

"_I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most.  
__I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well.  
__Dancing slowly in an empty room,  
__Can the lonely take the place of you?  
__I sing myself a quiet lullaby.  
__Let you go and let the lonely in  
__To take my heart again._" She sang as she cried and slowly lifted her hand.

"Virah don't do it!" Bakura yelled. "Attack me instead! Please!"

"I surrender this duel," she said through her tears as she placed her hand over her deck. "It's the least I can do for everyone I've hurt."

"Virah, no!" Bakura tried to run to save her, but it was too late. The Seal of Orichalcos closed around her and took her soul. As she fell forward, Bakura caught her.

Everyone was silent and still, until the strangest sound hit their ears – Bakura crying. Everybody's hear broke even a little bit.

"Why do you always have to do that...?" He sobbed. "Why can't you ever let me take this hit...?" A small jingle sounded from her pocket and he pulled out what Marik had left – a note, and a silver heart-shaped locket on a black ribbon with "I love you" engraved on it. He clicked it open and found a picture of him and Virah on the right and a picture of all of them on the left. With shaking hands, Bakura took off her Orichalcos stone and put on the locket around Virah's neck. Ryou took the note and read it.

"_To Bakura or Virah – whoever may be reading this._

_Everything will be okay. Don't ask me how I know, I just know. I know you two will find your ways back to each other, and Dartz will be defeated. I originally got this necklace as a present for Christmas. You guys are the best family I could have ever asked for. I know things are tough right now, but it always works out in the end. I don't know where I'd be if it wasn't for you guys._

_Never give up hope, and never give up on each other._

_I promise it will work out in the end._

_-Marik._"

"What was it she was singing...?" Tea asked, starting to tear up.

"The Lonely by Christina Perri..." Ryou replied sadly, trying so hard not to cry. "She used to sing it to try to sleep when she was having nightmares..."

"_Nobody's gonna love you if  
__You can't display a way to capture this  
__Nobody's gonna hold your hand  
__And guide you through  
__No it's up for you to understand  
__Nobody's gonna feel your pain  
__When all is done  
__And it's time for you to walk away  
__So when you have today  
__You should say all that you have to say._" Bakura sang quietly as he ran a hand through Virah's hair in an attempt to detangle it and make her look more like her again.

He dropped the Orichalcos stone on the ground and stood up with Virah in his arms bridal style. "I don't care if I have to duel this Dartz asshole myself. I'm going to save Virah. I promised her." He stepped on the stone and broke it.

"Bakura, you don't know what you're getting into," the Pharaoh told him.

"I don't care, Pharaoh. I let her down again. _**Again, dammit!**_ I didn't protect her when I should have. So now I'm going to make it up to her. I'd rather lose my soul too than have to live without her for the eternity. So either you're going to show this jackass what for and save everyone like you're fucking supposed to, or this time you really are going to lose your damn throne to me. Take your pick."

_"Such a foul mouth for a lady."_

_"Do anything about it and yours is going to have my fist followed by your foot in it."_

_"Hn…I don't quite think I'd say that. I've never had any complaints in my lifetime."_

_Ryou looked about ready to vomit. Virah held back the urge to do the same. "You've been stuck in a shiny object for what? Five thousand years now? I think you lost your touch at charming the ladies."_

_Bakura snarled, causing Virah to smirk. "You are going to regret ever messing with me."_

_"If that's so," Virah countered, "than why can't you seem to keep your hands off of me?"_

_"Eat it!" Bakura shouted._

_"Never!" Virah argued._

_"Eat it, Ra dammit! You're mine, listen to me!"_

_"This is where I draw the line!"_

_"I heard from a tutor I had about the legend of the great Egyptian Gods," spoke Miri. "To turn them into a playing card and face their wrath is pretty gutsy."_

_"He'll be okay though…right?" Virah asked in a small voice._

_"I don't know, Virah. I do not know…"_

_"You need to wake up, got it?" She muttered tiredly, her eyes slowly closing. "Prove you're no pansy ass bitch, Kura-kun…"_

_"I'm not," Bakura spat. "Though it has been rather amusing watching you pace around for the last hour." He snickered._

_Virah sat up, her eyes wide and blazing. "You've been awake for the last God damned hour? !"_

_Bakura sat up on one arm, smirking. "You were actually worried; foolish girl."_

_Virah glared and jumped on him, smacking him repeatedly. "You jackass! How the hell could you do that to someone? ! You cold hearted bastard!"_

As they walked into the Doma headquarters and those memories flashed before Bakura's eyes, he held Virah even tighter to him. He was going to save her. He had to. He promised. And he was not going to break this promise. Even if in the end she didn't choose him, he had to bring her back.


	18. Sinner's Prayer

**Kuraki-chan:** Ohkay, I just _had_ to write another update since AG keeps so kindly reviewing. Girl, I love your reviews. They make my day x3 For the last few chapters I've honestly hardly been following what I had planned, and at this point, I don't even have anything planned. So I'm back to winging it out of nowhere :D Last night I started working on a promo to Monster by Paramore, but then today Sinner's Prayer by Sully Erna came on my iPod and I was all 'holy shit that's a fantastic song' and now I'm writing this chapter to it and later I'm going to make a new promo to it.

I definetly recommend listening to it. Seriously. Such a good song.

And I too no longer know who to ship but I'm leaning back towards Vikura because I started to cry writing the last chapter.

Oh look, more feels. Excuse me while I die writing this.

Awkward fun fact: Ryou/Bakura's voice actor – Ted Lewis – also voiced Alister.

* * *

The Change.

**Inspired by and dedicated to AGKamon18**

_18; Sinner's Prayer_

"It's been a while, imouto-chan."

Virah's eyes opened slowly and she realized she was in a bubble that was slowly leading towards being absorbed by Leviathan forever. Glancing to her right, she saw a girl. Once her eyes fully focused and she got a good look at the girl, she gasped. "Jessie..."

The girl with the long burgundy hair and gold eyes smiled. "Don't call me that, alright kiddo? When I belonged to the Guardianship, it was the name I used to hide who I really was."

The ravenette's eyes went wide. "Y-you had an alias...? Why?"

"My real name is Devika Kozlova," she spoke gently. "I was the heiress to a bloodline I did not wish to be part of. So I had left and the Guardianship took me in."

_I took the soul of the greatest Kozlova daughter in centuries...no wonder my life is fucked...the curse exists...I'm such a fucking fuck up..._ Virah thought.

Devika began to laugh. Not a quiet laugh either; she was notorious for a laugh that could envelop a room and have everyone in it laughing as well. "If you could see the look on your face, imouto-chan! You've heard of the Kozlova Curse than, I assume? Ah, you're so funny!"

"IT'S NOT FUNNY! MY LIFE HAS BEEN ROYALLY FUCKED UP SINCE THEN!" Virah argued.

"Oi! Can you two keep it down a notch or somethin'? !"

Virah's head turned slowly to her right and she saw Valon there in his own little bubble. Both fumed when they saw who the other there was. "Oh for fuck's sake! I thought they had a fucking height limit on this thing and prawns weren't allowed!"

"Ehhh! Virah!" came the shout of Joey Wheeler, also nearby in his own bubble. Looking around, Virah noticed Yugi and Pegasus there as well. Looking behind her, she saw Raphael appear. Her expression fell to a confused sadness.

"If Valon, Raphael, Yugi, Joey, and J—_Devika_, are here," she said quietly, "where's Alis...?" _And how did everyone lose anyways...? What have I missed...?_

"Hey, Elva," Devika's old nickname snapped Virah's attention to her, "you looking for a redhead guy?" Virah nodded solemnly and Devika's expression fell. "Well...he was so determined to see you one last time that he...well he used a good chunk of his energy to see you...that he's a little bit closer to...well...there..." she pointed to Leviathan's giant eye.

Virah's breath hitched in her throat. How close was he to being lost forever...? _What about Bakura, and Ryou, and—_ "My brother!" Virah shouted, eyes now brimming with tears. "It's all my fault he'd be here in the first place! Where's Marik? ! Oh good Gods...what the fuck have I done to everyone...please tell me Ryou's not here...or Miri...or—"

_"I'm sorry for everything! I should have just shut my stupid mouth and listened to you! I...I miss you...and I know this isn't you. I don't care if you ever forgive me. I don't care if you eternally hate me. I don't care if you ever come back to Domino City. I just don't want to see you like this anymore because it hurts, okay! I'm sorry for not protecting you like I should have and not paying attention and listening and everything. I'm sorry for turning you into this. But I promise I'm going to make it okay again..."_

Tears began streaming down Virah's face. Did he do something stupid? Did he try to fight Dartz? What if Kyra manifested and hurt him? Or killed him? _Oh my Gods, Rick..._ she thought in a panic.

"Elva, what's wrong?" Devika asked, worriedly.

The silver locket now around Virah's neck began to glow and her lips quivered as tears just fell down her pale face. Thoughts plagued her mind, and worry ached in her heart. She knew how Bakura was. He punched Yami Marik in the face. Gods only knows what he'd do to Dartz. Or who he'd take his frustrations out on before getting his hands on Dartz.

"Virah? What's going on?" Yugi asked.

Too many thoughts clouded Virah's mind. She didn't know what to say. Involuntarily, she clenched her fists and let out a one word cry into the abyss she was trapped in, "_Bakura!_"

* * *

Leviathan watched Virah in wonder. _Could she possibly unlock the power to escape?_ He thought. _Hm...perhaps if she does, than it will truly be proven of her lineage. Show me your best, Princess Elvahiraka._

As she cried out for Bakura, the ground beneath him shook. Leviathan's green eyes widened slightly and an eyebrow arched in curiosity. _She managed to overpower Kyra...she truly is a curious creature. Let us see if she realizes she can do the switch._

"She can escape the Shadow Realm with ease; I think you have a bit of worry on your hands, Leviathan."

He didn't look back, he knew the man behind him. And honestly, that man made Leviathan tremble a little. "W-while that is true, this is not the Shadow Realm. My power is much greater than that."

The man's dark blue eyes eyed Leviathan in a twisted curiosity. "Do you doubt her power, which almost exceeds my own?"

Leviathan's eyes widened in shock. _She's stronger than him...? I-it's not even possible!_

"M-my lord, there is no possible way a mere girl is stronger than yourself."

He chuckled a little. "Ah, but she is no 'mere girl'. She is a being of light and darkness – life and death. She is the great Shadow Princess of Resurrection, Elvahiraka."

"B-but Elvahiraka died 5,000 years ago!"

"As did the Pharaoh Atem and the great Thief King Bakura; but as you can see, when one has unfinished business, death is not eternal. If I was you, I wouldn't expect her to stay captured for much longer. Her soul is extremely testy. I couldn't even control it myself, which is why I took her on as my own protégé. Better to have her as an ally than an enemy. Keep that in mind, Leviathan."

Leviathan stared in shock at the girl trapped in the bubble. She was currently sitting cross-legged with her hands clasped at chest-level. She appeared to be muttering something. Looking over, he saw Devika doing the same thing.

"Oh, and be weary of the Kozlova girl too. Her name fits her superbly. In Hindu it is translated to devil, yet in Sanskrit it is 'little goddess'. So I suppose you could consider her a Goddess of the Devil." The man paused, and then began to laugh. "Ah how forgetful of me! The Kozlova's are indebted to Lucifer."

"What do you mean, my lord?"

"Centuries ago, when the Kozlova name began to prosper, they required an heir to their name. They tried and tried to conceive a male, but three females later and still no male heir. They prayed to their precious God day in and day out. Still no male heir; five daughters now. They began to seek outside help, and a gypsy told them that God could not help their blood in conceiving a male. So she gave them the pendant of Lucifer and told them to ask him for help. Lucifer agreed to assist the Kozlova family and give them a male, but in return they should treat any daughters with exceptional care because from that day forward, the first Kozlova daughter would be blessed with tremendous power. The male would receive the throne, but he would be absolutely useless without his eldest sister. That's how the Kozlova Curse myth began." He shrugged. "It's quite amusing, really. Devika is currently a level nine witch."

"What does that mean...?"

"As far as witch ranks go, levels one to five are your basic witchcraft. Six to eight are higher levels. Nine and ten are extremely powerful witchcraft. If you have the power to get to level eleven, or even twelve, you are considered a Witch of Blood Sorcery. There are thirteen levels in total. And only those who reach level thirteen are granted the title of sorcerer. Most can barely make it to level eleven or twelve before they lose it to the power. Only one woman in history has ever made it to level thirteen, become a sorceress, and maintained her power equally. Do you know who it is?"

"W-who is it m-my lord...?"

"Lady Elvahiraka. And you're about to witness only a portion of her great, brute strength. I'd stand back if I were you, Leviathan."

* * *

"I was taught a much different way," Devika chuckled. "You see, I know you love music. So what you're going to do is focus all of your power into lyrics from a song that depict how you feel right about now. I guess it's kind of modern teaching."

"Seriously? No spells? Grimoires? Nothing?" Virah asked confused.

"Nope! This is your modern day magic I guess. It's kind of trippy, I know. But let's hear it, Elva."

_I think I like the elaborate spells better,_ Virah thought bitterly.

"Do you have a song?"

"Yeah...it's just...kind of weird..." Virah laughed a little.

_Tell me what isn't weird about you, imouto-chan,_ Devika thought with a smile.

"_I love you for everything you ever took from me  
__I love the way you dominate and you violate me  
__I love you for every time you gave up on me  
__I love you for the way you look when you lie to me  
__I love you for never believing in what I say  
__I love you for never once giving me my way  
__I love you for never delivering me from pain  
__I love you for always driving me insane  
__I'll bleed you dry now_

_Blood, blood, blood!  
__Pour more through my veins!  
__Shut your dirty, dirty mouth!  
__I'm not that easy!_

_Blood, blood, blood!  
__Pour more through my veins!  
__I'm a dirty, dirty girl!  
__I want it filthy!_"

Devika smiled and as her friend wailed In This Moment's song, she quietly chanted, "_Sanguine caelum hora mortis portas; Potestatem supra virtutem; Canticum umbras diriget viam nostram,_" quickly and as many times as she could through Virah's song.

_Modern magic through music, oh don't I wish,_ the burgundy haired girl thought with a laugh. _It'd be so much easier than learning Latin!_

* * *

Bakura got slammed hard against the floor by a good punch to the jaw from none other than Rick Dodgers. "You're going to give me the little brat's body, so I can make sure she doesn't come back," he said with a sickening grin. "Her blood is required for a grand ritual."

The whitette stood, blood dripping from his cut lip. Fire burned in his mahogany eyes. He was not going to let this bastard touch Virah. _That actually hurt,_ he thought. _How could she have survived all those years against him...?_

"I refuse to let you take Virah away from me as well," he snarled. _I couldn't and didn't protect her before, but I'm sure as fuck going to now. Even if she eternally hates me, I owe her._

"That's too bad, kid," Rick spat. "Guess you won't live to see the next five minutes."

As Bakura readied for a full on fight, there was a loud explosion. Down came two girls screaming, "_**IKU ZE!**_" The explosion caused a large amount of dust, dirt, and debris, making it unable for anyone to see. It sounded as though multiple punches were thrown, and a large thud. Something flew out from the dust and landed on Bakura, causing him to fall onto his back. His eyes widened and jaw dropped in pure shock.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER HERE! I AM NOT DEALING WITH THIS LUNATIC ALL ON MY OWN!" The other girl shouted.

The ravenette looked down at Bakura and smiled. "Guess we'll have to talk later. He always was a pain in the ass to fight. Thanks for breaking my fall though!" She laughed and gave him a quick kiss before jumping back into the fight.

"Was that...?" Ryou asked, also in shock.

Everyone looked to the bench where Virah's body once lay. Now it was gone.

"Yeah, Ryou, I think it was," Bakura replied as he stood.

* * *

**Kuraki-chan:** Ohkay, so I lied. Don't think I feels-slaughtered too bad here. Haha. But shit sure is hitting the fan now!

_Iku ze_ – informal phrase meaning "let's go!"

Devika's chant in English:

_Blood of heaven, fires of hell, open the gates  
__Power beyond power  
__Song of shadows guide our way_

Virah's song; _Blood_ by In This Moment

Mystery man who frightens Leviathan: HAHAHAHAHA nope, no spoilers there.

Hm...I'm debating on writing chapter 19 right now instead of doing the promo.

I just might.

We'll see.

Or maybe I'll make a new picture of Virah.

She's got a whole new look I'm going to describe in chapter 19.

Ahhh, decisions.


	19. Beautiful Dangerous

**Kuraki-chan:** Uhm..so I have this new twisted fascination...with Jeff the Killer c:

I would have finished writing this last night, but then I spent three hours watching videos and reading fanfictions and looking at fanart of Jeff. If it wasn't for my writing and being determined to finish this right now, I'd be writing my own Jeff the Killer fanfic.

Because I'm a sick little fuck.

Who needs serious professional help.

So don't be shocked if I throw in some JTK references c:

* * *

The Change.

**Inspired by and dedicated to: AGKamon18**

_19; Beautiful Dangerous_

Bakura couldn't believe what he was seeing, nor could anyone else in the room. It was Virah, there was no mistaking it. She cracked her knuckles and stood before Rick with a cocky grin. Her hair was back to its old length of almost all the way down her back and spiking periodically with her layers, her amethyst eyes held an unimaginable fire; she wore tight black jeans with little rips in them, black leather knee-high boots with 2-3 inch thick heels, a purple corset-style tank top, a belt that hung off her hip, and a motocross jacket that looked newer. Around her neck was the locket, and a silver chain with a silver star inside a circle. He recognized it as one of the Wiccan symbols she always used to draw out of boredom.

The girl next to her had a good five inches on Virah. Her hair was a little longer and a burgundy colour, eyes a tame yet fiery gold, with a calm smirk on her face. Her tank top looked like Virah's but in a deep red, over that was a long black jacket with a crimson ribbon around her waist, black leather pants, and red knee-high 2 inch heeled boots. She wore a gold chain with some kind of red crescent moon on its side with three droplets hanging off of it. She was clearly older than Virah, but still eager to have fun. Who the hell was she?

"Try not to allow your temperament to get the best of you, Elva," the elder girl chuckled.

"Oh shut your face, Devika," Virah snapped back.

"Heh, I recognize you," said Rick. "You're the Kozlova girl. You've had over 20 aliases in 20 years. One of which being Jessie Lowell."

Ryou and Bakura were shocked; this was Jessie? The same Jessie that wouldn't take no for an answer and lost a duel to Virah and the Orichalcos?

She nodded. "That I am. I have no vendetta against my family, just no desire to associate myself with them." She shrugged. "Some bloodlines should just die out. Much like yours, Alaric. 10,000 years and you and your brother are still being pains in the ass."

"Who the hell is she?" Tristan asked.

"And how does she know what's going on?" added Tea.

"You're a very curious girl. But I have no time for either of you little brats. How could you have possibly escaped?" Rick growled.

Virah smirked. "Simple. We combined our power. And I happened to have thrown somebody with enough power in for our place." She chuckled.

Rick's eyes widened slightly. "You sacrificed Kyra in your place?!" _That means the deal is off._

"Pretty much, old man. And now I'm gonna make sure you and "uncle" Dartz are wrecked to shit so I can have my fucking life back!"

Passion burned in Virah's eyes. She owed a lot of people for fucking up so much. And that started right here. She wasn't sure how everything would end, but now that she was back in control with her old partner by her side, she wasn't going down without a fight.

_If the Pharaoh defeats Dartz,_ she thought_, then everyone's souls will be returned. Which means Alis will come back. But Bakura was going to sacrifice himself for me...ugh! I despise being a teenage girl._

_"Your heart knows exactly what to do, but you're over-thinking everything as always, my little kitten."_

Virah smiled when she heard her foster mom's voice in her head. It was the only one she really welcomed right about now. She knew what happened. And she was going to avenge Laura and everyone. "Let's go, old man," she said. "One last throw down. This one's all in. Nobody leaves until the other doesn't breathe."

_Let's hope I really have gotten stronger...and strong enough to win this..._

* * *

His sapphire eyes watched as the young ravenette went on full force, ignoring the Kozlova girl's shouts not to. She kicked herself into the air and reached into her right boot, taking out a red handled dagger with a black snake twisting around it. As she came down, Rick made a move to grab her, but she braced herself with her feet, kicking at him rapidly. When his hands were above his face to protect himself from her heels, she did another flip and slashed him in the shoulder with her dagger. Doing a back flip, she landed on her feet. Without hesitation, she ran straight up to him to catch him off guard and got him twice more across his chest before he grabbed her by the hair and threw her across the floor.

_"Little bitch!"_ Rick cursed at her. _"So you've learned some new tricks, you think you can beat me? !"_

He eyed Virah carefully as she hauled herself onto her feet. Something was different about her. No ordinary human could move as fast as that. Granted, she was never ordinary, but currently she had no such power. That wouldn't be awakened again for a while. What exactly had happened before she and the Kozlova girl escaped Leviathan's grasp?

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing? !" Devika scolded.

Virah stood, eyes burning with passion and hatred. "Kicking his ass."

"Do you honestly believe you can go one on one with him and win? !"

Holding the dagger tight in her right hand, ready to strike, Virah nodded. "I'm going to make him go to sleep."

"How did she get so fast...?" Tea whispered in shock.

_"Something happened before she regained her soul,"_ Miri told Ryou. _"She has never been this fast and quick to strike in her life. Not once. She's moving at an almost...inhuman speed."_

Ryou watched, unable to divert his eyes, as Rick got a good punch to Virah's gut. He took her by the throat, and slammed her back first on the hard ground. She laid there for a moment, unmoving, and everybody was silently hoping she would get up. Seconds later, her eyes popped open and a dark growl came from her throat. As she sprang to her feet, Ryou flinched back. Something must have happened to Virah.

Devika had already readied herself to fight with Virah – that was the plan – but now she too was slowly shrinking back into the group with her partner's friends. _Did I screw up the spell...?_ She wondered. _No...There's no way...I don't have the power to perform a forbidden spell like that..._

"What the hell is going on with Virah?" Bakura asked Devika, also staring at the ravenette in shock.

Devika shook her head. "I haven't a clue...we had planned to go in together and double team him like he always used to in the Guardianship, but...then this." An idea then struck her. "Tell me, have you ever been in a strange realm with her?"

Bakura gave the red haired girl a strange look. "What the—" it then struck him: when Yami Marik sent them to the Shadow Realm.

* * *

_Bakura sat up and surveyed his surroundings; it looked like the Shadow Realm crossed with the Monster World RPG and a house of mirrors. Wait, what the hell was with the random mirrors?_

_"Either of you care to explain?" Bakura pretty much ordered._

_Ryou looked at Virah who was leaning against a tree with her eyes closed. "We got sent to the Shadow Realm. If you remember correctly, you know I can manifest it because of my affinity. So I altered it; now we can't be maimed or trapped here. Once I get enough of my energy back, I can get us out of here. Speaking of which, I sense my brother's presence. Watch the mirrors, also, but not literally – don't look into them."_

_"I still don't understand the mirrors," Ryou said._

_"To say the least, they can be deadly. If you at your reflection in them, some steal your soul and trap you here; others take the darkest piece of you and manifest it into a twisted version of you that then comes out and you have to fight it and win to escape. Lose and die here. Since I have D.I.D., it's probably pull out one of my alters and fuck 'em up."_

_"Is that why you're keeping your eyes closed?" Virah shook her head. "Why are you then?"_

_"Because she's hiding something," said Bakura._

_Virah tensed up, sensing something. Her instincts were right – some kind of mutated beast jumped out of a mirror and sprang itself at them, baring saliva covered teeth. Virah held out her right and after flames dispersed, a sword appeared and she killed the beast with ease._

_"That can also happen; there are other beast creatures beyond these mirrors also looking for an escape. Those, however, are completely my fault." Virah explained._

_"Why is it your fault?" Ryou asked._

_"Because they're the demons of her past; no pun intended," answered Bakura._

_Virah nodded. "That was my old teammate when I was a Guardian."_

_"What happened to her?" Bakura asked._

_Virah looked at them with sorrowful black tinted amethyst eyes. "…she dueled me and lost."_

* * *

"Once. We got sent to the Shadow Realm but she said something about altering it."

Devika's golden eyes widened. "Was it like the Monster World game with a bunch of mirrors and everything was red and black?" Bakura nodded slowly. "And she kept her eyes closed, not because of the mirrors?"

"Yes, why are you asking me these ridiculous questions?" He sneered.

She sighed and clutched her pendant in her hand. "Because I fear that the spell I used to release us, triggered something in her from that..."

* * *

Ra watched intently as Virah moved so quickly and landed hit after hit on Rick. He was beginning to stumble around, and Virah just would not stop.

After hearing Devika's vague theory, Slifer asked, "What's the Kozlova girl talking about?"

"Virah has the ability to manifest shadows, and thus the Shadow Realm itself," Anubis answered. "The day Marik's darker half sent Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Virah to the Shadow Realm, Virah changed it so they wouldn't be eternally trapped and separated from each other. Screwing around with the Shadow Realm begins to affect anybody after a while. Over the years, it's slowly tainted her blood. While the spell Devika used to release them from Leviathan was not a forbidden spell, it clashed with the shadowy taint already in Virah's blood."

"So what are you saying happened?"

"By being a hybrid already of light and dark, she was doomed. She was once known as the Princess of Resurrection because her blood could revive anybody whether it be on the brink of death, or already dead. Though that was not the only thing it could do."

"She could resurrect herself," said Ra in a strangely dark tone. "So long as she had the blood bond with her true love. And after years of doing that and evading the Shadows, it has finally caught up to her all through one simple spell that severed the last tie. For now she must thrive on the blood of her love."

* * *

Bakura couldn't watch anymore; Virah was getting too carried away. Ignoring everyone else yelling at him, he ran right into the fight and wrapped his arms tightly around Virah, pulling her back. As she struggled against him, letting out an inhuman snarl, they fell backwards onto the ground. Rick made a motion to swing at them, but coughed up blood and collapsed instead. Virah had won. But she wasn't satisfied.

"Virah! Enough! You've won!" Bakura shouted, trying to hold Virah as tight as he could. She just wasn't listening. He clamped a hand over her eyes and said, "_Elvirah Thorn calm the fuck down!_"

A shock ran through both of them, causing them to freeze. Virah's lips parted slightly; that sounded...so familiar...

* * *

_"No! I'm going to kill her, Gods dammit! She is nothing but a lying little whore! I will drag the Pharaoh's little bitch into the deepest part of the shadows!"_

_"Elvahiraka Tasya calm the fuck down! Your temper will do nothing to assist this right now!"_

* * *

He felt her relax and slowly relaxed his grip on her. "Bakura...?" She asked in a small whisper.

Completely forgetting about anyone else in the room, Bakura spun Virah around and pulled her into a tight hug, burying his face in the crook of her shoulder. Virah's eyes returned to a compassionate and fiery amethyst as she could feel his tears on her shoulder. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, resting her chin on his shoulder and closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry for everything, Virah..." she heard him quietly say, head still buried in her shoulder.

Virah clung to him tighter. "Don't be sorry, we both fucked up – kind of like we always do," she chuckled a little.

Devika watched the two curiously. Virah had been on a murderous rampage because the darkness in her blood was expanding, and in seconds, this one guy brought her back to sanity. She smiled softly. _I guess she's found her own Ryder,_ she thought.

"Uh, what just happened?" asked Tristan.

"True love can always break any darkness, magic, you name it," Devika answered, still smiling. "It is the purest form of magic known to anyone and anything. It truly is a wondrous thing." _Especially when it lasts so long through the centuries and hardly anything changes._

* * *

**Kuraki-chan:** Alright holy fuck do I suck at this right now. I had 3/4 of this friggen thing done like..weeks ago. And then I got distracted and totally forgot I had even started it. But today I was all, 'no no, fuck you Kuraki, you're finishing that fucking chapter'.

My hook on Jeff the Killer is almost unnatural. But I vowed not to write anything new until I finished this. And that's exactly what I'm gonna do! :D

So who's back on team Vikura? Cause currently, I kind of am. Haha.

Tasya is also a name meaning "resurrection".

Now you're all probably wondering, 'who the fuck is this Ryder guy?'

Or 'seriously, who the fuck is that creepy blue eyed dude who gives Leviathan the heebie jeebies?'

Or 'what the fuck is wrong with Virah now? !'

Or—

**Virah:** Dude, they get it. You're a bitch when it comes to writing. You royally fuck everybody. Just close this so you can astound everybody with a mother fucking update.

**Kuraki-chan:** Well somebody woke up on the wrong side of Leviathan's fucking stomach. But yeah. Here's chapter 19 c: be sure to review, fave, and shit :3


	20. And Even Though She's Dreaming She Knows

The Change.

**Inspired by and dedicated to: AGKamon18**

_20; And Even Though She's Dreaming, She Knows._

_**I invite you to a world where there is no such thing as time  
**__**And every creature lends themselves to change your state of mind**_

"I sacrificed Kyra in our places," Virah said as they walked to Dartz's hideout. "So now I'm at least rid of her. Even if everyone gets released, she was already taken. She's gone forever."

"Your friends are safe for the time being," Devika commented, trying to make her old partner feel better.

The ravenette stopped abruptly, her eyes wide. "My brother..." she whispered. "Devika, where is my brother? !"

The red-haired girl clasped her pendant, a slightly worried look starting to show on her normally calm face. "Elva...your brother used what energy and purity he had left to see you once more..."

"So...he's gone forever...?"

"N-not quite..."

"Then what the hell happened to him?" Bakura snapped.

"He narrowly escaped Leviathan's grasp, only to be taken by the Shadow Realm..."

The air was still and tense. Nobody spoke, or even so much as twitched. Virah was coming to grips with what she had done, and was willing to do anything to make it right. Nobody was sure about how she was going to react to hearing this, except for Bakura. He knew her better than even herself.

"No," he said suddenly.

"You're not going to stop me," Virah replied solemnly.

"Virah, what are you talking about?" Yami asked.

She turned and faced everyone with a blank look on her face, but determined and fire-filled eyes. "I'm the only one that can bounce between this realm and the Shadows – that's my power. I'm the only one who can bring him back, and because this is my fucking fault, I'm going to."

_**And the girl that chased the rabbit, drank the wine, and took the pill  
**__**Has locked herself in limbo to see how it truly feels**_

Everyone stared wide-eyed at Virah. She was _willingly_ going to go to the Shadow Realm? Nobody in their right mind would do that. Though she had gone before, but she was also sent there by Yami Marik. Could she really go there herself...?

"Look," she said, "you guys need to go find my douchedick of a step-uncle and kick his ass. I'm going to bring my brother back. All of this mess is my fault. I'm going to make it right."

"But Virah—" Tea started.

"_Go!_" She shouted, worry in her eyes. "If you don't stop him now, it might be too late. I don't know how much time is left so you have to go now!"

* * *

"The little brat has truly lost her damn mind," Obelisk spat.

"Are you going to let her attempt this?" Slifer asked Ra.

The golden haired woman watched the scene intently. "Yes I am." The two men gaped at her. "You two don't know Virah like I do. She has full power to jump realms and waft through the Shadows as she pleases. It used to be one of her strongest defenses."

"Listen to yourself, Ra! _Used to_! Meaning not anymore!" Obelisk shouted. "She's just some teenage girl now!"

"Are you underestimating her, Obelisk?" came the angered voice of Anubis.

Obelisk glared at the dark haired man. "I have full reason to, Anubis. Millennias ago I would have fully admitted that her strength was greater than any of ours, but this reincarnate of her is a pathetic excuse of a girl."

"Boys, clam yourselves," Ra intervened, a hint of mischief in her voice. "We have a guest."

The dark blue eyed man entered from a door that appeared; it was a black door with blue accents and something burnt into the center which appeared to be a Z in a circle. He strode through with an air of arrogance and a smirk on his face. "I figured now would be a decent time to come and see you," he chuckled. "You might have a lot of faith in darling Virah, Ra, but you know as well as I do, she needs my help."

Anubis growled and stepped in front of Ra. "Nobody desires, nor especially needs, 'help' such as yours, Necrophades."

He laughed a little. "I beg to differ, Anubis. I am the creator of the Shadow Realm. I hold the power here. I gave Virah the power to come and go as she pleases. And I can easily take that back as soon as she steps foot into my territory."

"You would do no such thing!" Ra argued. "Evil as you may be, you still care for Virah. That is why you guarded her so carefully for so many years, is it not?"

He glared at the woman. "She is useful to me. Watch your tongue, woman."

Ra knew better. She knew him and Virah better than anyone. Somewhere deep down, he held some sort of bond towards Virah. She quickly glanced to check on the girl, only to find her time running out – Virah was already trying to step through the veil.

* * *

_**Sometimes the curiosity can kill the soul but leave the pain  
**__**And every ounce of innocence is left inside her brain**_

"If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense," Virah spoke softly, her hands clasped over her chest and eyes closed. "Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't..."

Ryou was almost at his wit's end after everything lately. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. No matter how many times Miri said he'd be fine, and Virah would be fine, and the Pharaoh and Kaiba would win, he just could not be at ease. But he had to be brave – for Bakura and Virah. If Virah was focused on other things – like making sure he was okay – she might mess this up and lock herself in the Shadow Realm. As she started to fade into the Shadows, a horrid thought came into his head.

_What ever happened to Yami Marik...?_

* * *

_**And through the looking glass we see she's painfully returned  
**__**But now off with her head I fear is everyone's concern**_

"You've come back."

Virah opened her eyes and was staring down at a small girl. She had long black hair pulled into high pig tails tied with purple ribbons, deep violet eyes, pale skin, and was wearing a dress similar to Alice's "Late but Lucky" dress from "Alice Madness Returns", only in black and violet. The hat with rabbit ears Alice wore was replaced on this girl with a small purple tea hat that had a small black lace veil, and black cat ears. She also wore black combat boots, and fingerless leather gloves.

She looked like Virah as a child in some kind of weird cosplay.

"Who are you?" Virah asked. She looked around what appeared to be the Shadow Realm, only more forest-like.

"It doesn't shock me that you don't recall my existence," the child spoke. Her face was emotionless and she was holding tightly to a small, stuffed, black cat.

Virah's eyes widened. That was _her_ black cat. "Where did you get that?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "You ask a lot of really stupid questions."

_If this is me when I was a kid,_ Virah sweatdropped, _was I seriously this much of a little snot?_

"I am you, Virah. But I'm the part of you that had to be kept here," she said. "Now if you don't mind, we really must be going. We don't have much time."

"What are you talking about?"

Little Virah looked around cautiously. "We must tread carefully so that way _he_ doesn't find us. If _he_ finds us, it'll be off with our heads!"

_I really loved Alice in Wonderland when I was kid, didn't I?_ Virah thought.

"I'm only here to find my brother, have you seen him?"

"Of course, that's why I'm here. I'm meant to bring you to him so you can get out of here. But the longer we doddle, the more of a change _he_ will find us! And _he_ isn't very happy with you."

"Why is that?"

"Because you sent me back here again you little wench."

Virah's eyes widened upon hearing that sinister and pissed off voice of Yami Marik. It really was going to be off with her head!

* * *

_**To stand outside your virtue  
**__**No one can ever hurt you  
**__**Or so they say**_

"I'm sure she'll be fine..." Ryou could barely say.

"Honestly," Bakura said from where he sat on the ground with his head in his hands, "I doubt it. You heard what Devika said about her going to the Shadow Realm, and I can tell that you've been wondering what the fuck happened to Yami Marik."

Ryou looked at Devika who was sat cross-legged with her eyes closed and meditating; her plan was to focus some of her energy to Virah so Virah didn't completely lose it. He then looked back to Bakura who looked tense, worried, and pissed off. Hopefully the Pharaoh and Kaiba were faring better than they were.

Unfortunately, they weren't. Kaiba had just been taken out by Dartz, and the Pharaoh silently doubted his ability to win. Dartz had his Orichalcos Shunoros with 17,200 attack and 18,500 life points. The Pharaoh had 4300 and was losing just about everything.

* * *

_**Her name is Alice (Alice)**_

Virah and her younger self ran as fast as they could, deeper into the woods. They didn't know where Yami Marik was, but they could still hear him laughing. Virah knew she had to fight. Fight and win.

"You need the Vorpal Blade!" Little Virah said.

Virah sweatdropped. "You're kidding me, right? The Vorpal Blade is from a game – Alice Madness Returns!"

Her younger self rolled her eyes as they continued to run. "You have the power to shift the Shadow Realm as you see fit. This time it happened to turn into a realm similar to that game. So get the stupid Vorpal Blade!"

"I don't even know where it is!"

The little girl pointed to a large, black, oak tree that was coming into view. "It's going to be stuck out of the trunk. Grab it as we run."

_**She crawls into the window**_

Sure enough, the blade was there in the trunk of the dark tree. Virah yanked it out with her right hand as they ran. "Where is my brother?" She asked.

"We have to keep going straight until we come to a clearing. As unoriginal as this is going to sound, in that clearing, we have to go down a rabbit hole."

"You're kidding me right now, right?"

"Afraid not, Virah. But once we're down the rabbit hole, we just have to follow the path and we'll find Marik. His darker half shouldn't be able to follow us down there, but it doesn't mean he can't get us up here."

"What are you—" Before she could finish her question, black roots and vines began shooting up through the ground and grabbing at them. "Oh hell no, mother fucker!" Virah turned and stopped running to fight off the plants with her Vorpal Blade.

"That's really cute how you think you can stop me for a third time, little girl," Yami Marik laughed as he walked into the mess of plants that were grabbing at Virah.

"I don't think I can," she growled. "I _know_ I can!"

_**Through shapes and shadows  
**__**Alice (Alice)**_

She began to play around with the Shadows, morphing them around the vines and roots and pulling them away from her and her child-self. Yami Marik fought back with the plants, struggling them against Virah's Shadows. Virah's eyes lit up into a fiery amethyst and she began swinging rapidly at any vine and root that was within five feet of her.

"You're never going to get my weaker half, you stupid little girl!" Yami Marik taunted angrily. "Both of you are too pathetic!"

Virah's head snapped up. Her eyes now a beaming bright purple, hair flaring at every end, nails like claws, and adrenaline to kill.

_So this must be her version of Alice's Hysteria Mode,_ little Virah thought as she hid behind a tree.

Virah began advancing forward and swinging at anything in her range. She took down every plant Yami Marik swung at her, and soon animals began charging as well. But that didn't stop Virah. She slashed anything with her Vorpal Blade and once there was no more, she began to charge for Yami Marik who was now panicking.

"I'm so done with your bullshit, dude," she growled as she slammed her blade down into his chest.

"You'll never get rid of me, you foolish little brat!" He shouted before disappearing into darkness.

Virah began to calm down and return to normal before facing her little self. "Let's go get my brother back."

* * *

_**("Red nights, white knights, marching into the fight")  
**__**("Drink me, shrink me, fill me to sink me")  
**__**("Red nights, white knights, marching into the fight")  
**__**("Drink me, shrink me, fill me to sink me")**_

Devika's eyes snapped open and she gasped for air. Ryou rushed to her side asking what had happened. Bakura slowly lifted his head, feeling a tug in his chest. Was Virah in trouble? Or had she won?

"She is close," Devika breathed. "She had a sudden surge of power. I have no idea where it came from, but she certainly is faring quite well.

"So she'll be able to come back with Marik?" Ryou asked hopefully.

"As long as she can make it back through the veil with him, I haven't a doubt in my mind."

* * *

"You must be careful when jumping down the rabbit hole," little Virah said. "It's not exactly...safe."

"What do you mean it's—" Once again, before she could finish, she was pushed down the rabbit hole by the small girl. As she fell into what seemed like nothingness and abyss, she cursed and screamed. She never did like heights and falling. She landed with a thud, but not onto anything hard. Onto a person, actually.

"Jeeze, sister, ease off all the sweets Ryou makes, okay?"

Virah's eyes widened as she looked down at who she landed on and immediately leaned down and nearly choked her brother in a hug. "Dear Gods Marik I'm so sorry for everything! I'm so glad you're remotely okay!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He managed to choke out.

She sat up and grinned. "Well you are a few fries short of a Happy Meal, Marik."

Marik pouted and shoved her off of him, causing her to laugh. When she asked what happened, he told her that he was sent to the Shadow Realm and, well, fell down a rabbit hole.

Virah stared at him. "You weren't paying attention as you walked through a dark abyss of nothingness and eternal misery and you fell down a fucking rabbit hole?"

"Oh shut up! You did the same thing!"

"I did fucking not! I was running through the Shadow Realm turned into some kind of Alice Madness Returns fucked up Wonderland, got this," she showed him the Vorpal Blade, "and took down Yami Marik while he tried to kill me with plants and animals. And then the little girl who took me here shoved me down!"

"What little girl?"

"I don't know; guess she was some kind of version of my younger self." Virah shrugged. "But anyways," she stood and helped Marik up, "we gotta get out of here. Come on," she took his hands in hers and focused just like she did before. But for some reason this time, she felt a block. Like something was stopping her from leaving.

"What's wrong, Virah?" Marik asked, knowing something wasn't right.

"I...I don't know...I feel...trapped...like we can't leave..."

* * *

_**This kingdom,  
**__**Good riddance,  
**__**Good freedom  
**__**And innocence  
**__**Has brought this whole thing down**_

"Let her go!" Ra yelled.

The blue eyed man stared with a smirk as Virah kept trying and trying to get out of the Shadow Realm with Marik. But he made it so she couldn't. Just to have some fun. "Tell me why I should," he chuckled. "Actually!" he grinned. "I've got a better idea. How about we bargain?" His eyes and grin looked absolutely sinister.

"What do you want, Necrophades?" Anubis asked, glaring at the man.

"Give guardianship of Virah back to me, and I'll let her leave the Shadow Realm unharmed. She can come and go as she pleases, and in this mortal realm I will not allow her be harmed or die. Should she call upon me, I will of course heed to her calls," his grin grew.

Ra knew what he meant. At least she would remain unmarked and unbranded. She still has no knowledge of any of this, so chances that she would call upon him are slim to none. _I have to take the deal..._

She stepped in front of Anubis, forcing herself to look brave. "I curse my own tongue for saying this, but..."

"Don't do it, Ra!" Slifer called.

"You've got yourself a deal, Zorc."

* * *

_**And even though she's dreaming, she knows**_

Virah's eyes opened slowly. She was back at the Doma headquarters with Bakura, Ryou, Devika, and now Marik. She had done it. But..._how?_

_It was blocked,_ she thought. _As though something – or someone – was stopping me...so whatever it was must have decided to let me go...no, I must be losing it. But my magic never fails me..._

She then remembered once when Laura was teaching her about "higher powers" in magic. She had never believed in any of that then, but something poked at her brain and she began to now. Something was definitely strange here, and she had to find out what.

She stood and plastered on a smile; everybody was so happy that she and Marik had returned in one piece in each. She didn't know how the Pharaoh was doing, but something in her gut told her he would take care of Dartz. Now it was up to her to find out who exactly was pulling the strings on everything.

_And contrariwise, what it is, it wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?_

* * *

**Kuraki-chan:** Ohkay if you can't tell, I'm addicted to Alice Madness Returns. Loll. I really want to get the game and play it. I've been watching people on youtube play it and it looks absolutely fantastic. I also love the song this chapter was based on: "Her Name is Alice" by Shinedown.

Well now the gang is all together again! :D Ryou and Bakura, Devika and Virah, and now Marik's safe and sound :D But will the Pharaoh be able to stop Dartz? Just because I'm going off the YuGiOh plot-line doesn't mean I have to stick to it 100% ;D

Actually I'm pretty sure I've screwed some stuff up since I haven't watched season 4 all the way through in quite some time. But I'm the authoress without sanity here so I can c:

I also really need sleep.

But still; AG, thanks oodles for the constant reviews! You always make my day x3

And now everyone knows who that mysterious creepy guy is! –gasp!– It's Zorc Necrophades!

The fuck could he possibly want?

Heh heh, guess you'll find out what I'm up to.

Eventually ;D

_**Chapter titles;;**_

17 – _How to Save a Life_ by The Fray

18 – _Sinner's Prayer_ by Sully Erna

19 – _Beautiful Dangerous_ by Slash ft. Fergie

20 – _Her Name is Alice_ by Shinedown


	21. Words I Never Said

**Kuraki-chan:** OHMYGODS I'M SO SORRY FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ACTUALLY ACKNOWLEDGE MY EXISTENCE STILL.

School started up again August 29th (yeah, only my stupid school goes on a Thursday) and since I got my new phone that weekend I haven't even been on my laptop aside from typing work for classes/shop. Why? Because everyone decided for the graduating class of 2014 they're going to completely change the schedule and give everyone a shit ton of work.

No really. I get a boatload of work on shop weeks and for some freaking reason our academic teachers decide to give us a shit ton of shop week homework. So I have to deal with over 100 (possibly about 200) medical terminology words, reviews, math (yeah, we do math in shop now. WHUT? !), and Ra knows what else in shop, and then a shit ton from Psych, sometimes English and PreCalc (I really regret taking that honestly), Chemistry, and I have to keep getting ads and stories and everything for the yearbook.

I could seriously sit here and rant about my last month in school and how my 18th birthday is on October 13th but I'll see about making vlogs again since I have a fancy new phone and I'll just get to what you guys have been waiting for.

* * *

The Change.

**Inspired by and dedicated to: AGKamon18**

_21; Words I Never Said_

"You seem conflicted," Devika commented. Marik and Bakura were arguing, Ryou was trying to mediate, and Virah's mind was reeling about her 'higher power' theory.

"Devika," she said quietly, "do you think that maybe...we're all guided...by some kind of higher power...? Like gods and shit really do exist?"

The red haired young woman gave Virah a curious look. "You do come from an Egyptian heritage, Elva. It is only natural that you would feel in such a way. What makes you think so suddenly?"

"When I found Marik in the Shadow Realm," the ravenette began to explain, "I went to get us out, but I felt...like...blocked; as though someone else was in control and blocking my magic. But a little bit after, we appeared here. I felt the block gone, and like someone was watching me. Not in a bad way I guess, but watching over me. And I'm pretty sure it would be whoever stopped me in the Shadow Realm."

Devika knew vaguely of Egyptian Gods and Virah's past life, so what her old partner told her didn't surprise her much. She wasn't entirely sure what to make of it, or what it meant, but she felt as though Virah was right – that some higher entity was in control of the Shadow Realm and watching over her. "Marik would know more of the Egyptian relics would he not?"

"I'm sure he would, but I can't freak him out with this stuff. I don't know what's going on – if I'm wrong I could sound absolutely mental!"

Devika put a hand on Virah's head and grinned. "You speak as though you do not already, my friend."

* * *

As they walked to where the Pharaoh was dueling Dartz, Devika lagged back and pulled Marik with her so they could quietly talk.

"Do you know much of the Egyptian Gods?" She asked him quietly so Bakura, Virah, and Ryou wouldn't overhear.

Marik nodded. "I was raised to. Why do you ask?"

"Virah told me earlier how she felt a block by some external force when trying to leave the Shadow Realm and then as though the same force was watching over her in a sense. I don't know much of her past, but I do recall her having some connection to the Gods."

Marik took a breath and nodded slowly. "Yes, when she was known as the great shadow-priestess, warrior princess, whatever you wanted to call her Elvahiraka, she was created through the Egyptian Gods. The story is that the sun Goddess and Goddess of Life, Ra, had a thing with the God of Death, Anubis. They created a child that had an unimaginable stature of power, but Ra could not bear the child or both of them would be in grave danger.

"Ra turned to her best friend Bastet for help and guidance. Bast agreed to keep the child a secret, but there was only one way to do so – transfer the pregnancy to a mortal mother. Ra reluctantly agreed and the transfer was done – the child was put into a mother who came from a poor village and longed to have a child to care for. The man she had been with was recently killed and the only thing she had to hope for was that she was pregnant. Although she had absolutely nothing, she knew a child would bring her more than she could ever hope for. And her prayers were granted.

"Bastet went to the woman and told her that she was chosen to bear the child of the Gods. Anything she needed for this child she would get. But nobody could know it was a heavenly child. Bastet offered her a new life away from the poverty stricken village, but the woman kindly refused. She said she grew up here, and she wanted a child. If the child was to be born in this village, the child would grow up there. She would teach the child rights and wrongs, morals, and kindness. She didn't want her child to be spoiled. She wanted her child to know the value of anything the child received. And Bastet obliged."

"So that child was Elvahiraka...?" Devika asked in shock.

Marik nodded again. "Yeah, somehow she keeps falling into the laps of other people to take care of her," he chuckled a little. "The creator of the Shadow Realm is known as Zorc Necrophades. Well he managed to find out about this special child, but couldn't do too much because his power was low; he was trapped and needed leverage. Needless to say, he got it. When Kul Elna was massacred, the priests didn't know what they were getting into and dropped the veil just enough for Zorc to gain some control. He quickly found the young girl to know what she looked like, and knew instantly that she was the leverage he needed."

"How did he know so quickly?"

"She had black hair and purple eyes – the infinite colours of the Shadow Realm. He knew that since the God of Death and Goddess of Life made this child, she was a creature of shadows.

"Little Elvahiraka was captured, and that's when Zorc took his chance. He offered the young girl protection and release if she agreed to owe him in the future. She knew not who he was, only that she needed help. So she agreed."

As they neared where the duel was, Marik's words really sank into Devika. "So what you're saying is that this Zorc Necrophades is some kind of guardian to Virah because she has the power of Shadows and was basically cast aside by her own parents because it was too much of a scandal?"

The blonde shrugged. "That's one way to look at it. Zorc granted her the control of the Shadow Realm which made her power infinite. She was born already stronger than the Gods themselves, and the help from Zorc only made her unstoppable. But what her mother in Kul Elna taught her kept her from being power hungry."

"Why are you guys taking so long?" Virah said impatiently. "We gotta find out what the fuck's going on!"

"Sorry imouto-chan," Devika covered, "just a bit worried of what the outcome might be."

Virah could see through Devika. She knew Devika was talking to Marik about the Egyptian Gods. Ryou sensed something was off as well, Bakura hadn't even noticed. Virah merely smiled and rolled her eyes; Bakura would never change. He had a one track mind.

_I just hope you found something useful, onee-chan,_ Virah thought. _And I hope you don't freak out, nii-nii..._

_**Don't you worry my darling, you will be well guarded.**_

A shiver rang through Virah's body as the dark and gruff voice sounded in her ears. It sounded so familiar to her, but she had never heard it before. Virah wanted to question it badly, but knew she was short on time. So instead she swallowed hard and burst through the doors to see what was going on with the duel. She was ready for anything, if it meant protecting everyone else.

* * *

**Kuraki-chan:** Sorry if it's kinda short Dx I just NEEDED to update and it's already 10:30 so I kinda gotta go to bed if I expect to wake up for school. Loll. But anyways, I'm gonna try to live again! I. WILL. FINISH. THIS.


End file.
